Rencontre du passé avec le présent
by Elli Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan est devenue Vampire il y a 51 ans. Elle vit désormais avec sa nouvelle famille, mais son passé la rattrapera. Comment aurait elle pu savoir qu'en sauvant la vie d'un autre vampire, son passé la rattraperait et que sa vie changerait.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de ma Fic**

**Disclamer :** Les personnes de Twilight et l'histoire qui me sert de base ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephenie Meyer. Cependant un ou plusieurs personnages secondaires restent de mon imagination.

**Elément spatio-temporel :** Le prologue va débuter après le départ d'Edward afin de comprendre les éléments de l'histoire qui se déroulera 51 ans après.

Ceci est ma première fiction alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je suis ouverte à toute critique mais restez quand même courtois.

Je pense poster le prologue dans la soirée, le temps que je le finisse et que je me familiarise avec le site.

Qui aurait dit que sauver la vie d'une telle personne changerait mon futur.

Qui aurait dit que ce jour serait le dernier de la tranquillité.

Qui aurait dit que mon passé me rattraperait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici mon prologue, il n'est pas très innovant par rapport à l'histoire originale sauf certains éléments qui sont nécessaires pour la suite de ma fic. Ma trame n'est pas encore posée, il faudra attendre les chapitres 3 ou 4 pour que la trame de l'histoire soit réellement visible. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographe qu'il pourrait y avoir, j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour corriger, mais certaines fautes peuvent passer à la trappe._

_Bonne lecture._

**Prologue : Ma nouvelle vie.**

Moi, Bella Swan, humaine abandonnée par mon vampire, je me rappelle encore de ce jour, dans cette forêt, dans ce lieu que j'ai tant détesté suite à cette annonce mais qu'aujourd'hui m'apporte tant de sérénité. C'était il y a 51 ans, il m'a quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus ou parce qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, cette annoncé m'a brisé le cœur, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Jacob a essayé de faire revenir parmi les vivants mais malgré sa volonté, je n'y arrivais pas, le gouffre était trop profond, Charlie aussi à essayé en me menaçant de me renvoyer chez ma mère à Phoenix mais j'ai refusé.

Mon monde se résumait aux cours, aux devoirs jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai commencé à entendre des voix dans ma tête, elles m'encourageaient à me reprendre, à continuer de vivre. Puis les jours ont passés et je me suis rendu compte d'un merveilleux événement m'attendait, j'étais enceinte, enceinte de l'homme que j'ai aimé. J'arrivais a entendre une voie masculine et une voie féminine, j'en ai donc déduit que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux, deux petits êtres étaient dans mon ventre et je devais me bouger afin qu'ils vivent. J'ai recommencé a reprendre gout à la vie, mais je me suis aperçut que je ne pouvais pas rester chez Charlie, je ne savais pas comment ma grossesse allait évoluer, comment les enfants d'une humaine et d'un vampire réagiraient avec les humains. Le jour de la remise des diplômes alors que j'étais enceinte de 3 mois, j'ai prit une grande décision, j'ai pris toutes mes économies et suis partie. J'ai laissé un mot à Charlie afin qu'il ne soit pas malheureux. Je me rappelle des lignes que j'ai écrite comme si c'était hier.

_Charlie, j'ai décidé de tourner la page, mais je ne peux pas le faire ici a Forks, trop de souvenirs m'empêchent d'oublier, j'ai décidé de voyager un peu, ne cherche pas a me retrouver, tu n'y arriveras. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Sache que je t'aime fort et que tu vas me manquer. _

_Bisous._

_Bella _

Suite à mon départ, j'ai roulé dans ma vieille Chevrolet jusqu'au Canada, je me demande encore comment elle a pu supporter le voyage, j'ai donc conduit jusque Dawson au nord ouest du Canada. Changer de pays me permettait d'empêcher Charlie de me retrouver. J'ai réussi à trouver un travail afin de subvenir à mes besoins, j'étais serveuse dans un restaurant. J'avais loué un petit appartement. Mais lorsque mon septième mois de grossesse à débuté, je savais que je devais m'éloigner de la ville. J'ai donc décidé de trouver un chalet dans la forêt de Dawson. Un chalet très éloigné de la ville afin d'être en sécurité, il n'était pas très spacieux, je n'avais pas les moyens de trouver quelque chose de plus grand. Savant que le père de mes enfants étaient vampire, je me suis débrouillé pour « chasser » des animaux afin de récolter du sang pour mes enfants au cas où ceux-ci tiendrait de leurs pères quand à leur régime alimentaire. J'ai donc posé des pièges afin de capturer des lapins principalement. Aujourd'hui cela me fait rire mais je sais qu'à l'époque je rigolais moins, moi qui n'aimais pas la vue du sang, il a été très difficile de tuer ses lapins afin de récupérer le sang, je mettais le sang frais au réfrigérateur pour que celui-ci soit près des que mes enfants viendraient au monde et le reste au congélateur pour avoir des réserves. Mais j'ai surmonté cela car je savais que mes enfants avaient besoin de moi, d'un effort de ma part. Le fait de savoir que mes enfants auraient peut être besoin de sang pour survivre me donnais du courage pour faire cela.

Le 21 septembre, mes enfants ont vu le jour, j'ai du accouché seule dans ma salle de bain, mais c'est aussi se jour la que ma vie a prit fin dans un sens. En effet, l'accouchement a été tres difficile, enfin si l'on peut appeler cela un accouchement. Pour pouvoir sortir de mon ventre, mon petit garçon a du m'ouvrir le ventre de l'intérieur, j'ai eu tres mal, j'ai réussi a l'aider à sortir, je l'ai tout de suite appelé Anthony en souvenir de son père, même si lui ne m'avait jamais aimé, je voulais qu'il conserve un lien avec son père. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal pour ma fille que j'ai appelé Elisabeth, comme la maman de mon amour. Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, enfin être en vie est un bien grand mot quand on est vampire, c'est grâce a mon fils qui m'a mordu alors que j'essayé d'aider sa sœur à venir au monde. Cette période a été très dur, la douleur de la transformation a été tres dur, une brulure qui enveloppait tout mon être, je me demandais quand cela allait finir, quand est ce que je reverrais mes enfants, est ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Étaient-ils en bonne santé ? Ressemblaient-ils à leur père ? Toutes ses questions, je me les suis posés pendant cette horrible période.

C'est 3 jours plus tard que je me réveillais, heureusement j'avais eu le temps de sortir du sang pour que mes enfants puissent se nourrir pendant ma transformation. En effet, j'ai remarqué que ceux-ci ont bu le sang que j'avais mit dans des biberons à coté de moi lorsque j'avais commencé à sentir une douleur dans mon ventre. Ce jour la avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que j'avais changé, j'entendais les bruits des animaux dehors, mais la plus belle chose que j'ai entendu ce jour la, c'était le son de deux cœurs, les cœurs de mes enfants, ce doux son m'encourageât a ouvrir les yeux, la première chose que j'ai vu ont été les imperfections du plafond, je n'osais pas respirer par peur de pas maitriser ma soif face au sang de mes enfants, je savais que l'homme que j'aimais avait du mal a se contenir en ma présence au début, je me rappel du jour ou je l'ai vu pour la première fois, ce cour de biologie ou il a été confronté a mon « alléchante » odeur comme il disait. J'avais peur, peur de blesser mes enfants, peur de ne pas savoir me contenir et de les faire souffrir, peur de ne pas pouvoir m'en occuper correctement à cause de ma condition. C'est en pensant à tout cela, toujours en fixant le plafond que j'ai senti une main tiède sur ma joue, prise par surprise, j'ai inspiré un grand bol d'air. Je me suis alors aperçut que l'odeur de mes enfants ne m'attiraient pas, j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir envie de leurs faire du mal. J'ai donc tourné la tête vers cette petite main, et la j'ai vu la plus belle chose au monde, mes deux enfants assis l'un a coté de l'autre, ils ne ressemblaient pas tellement a des nouveaux nées, ils avaient l'air d'avoir 1 ans. Je les ai pris dans mes bras en faisant attention de ne pas leur faire mal. Je me demandais se qu'ils avaient fait pendant que j'étais « inconsciente », à ce moment la ma petite Elisabeth m'a touché la joue et c'est alors que des images ont défilés devant mes yeux, pendant que les images défilaient j'entendais la voix d'un petit garçon dans ma tête qui me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ses 3 jours. C'est à ce moment la que j'ai compris que mes enfants avaient comme leur père un don, ma fille pouvait communiquer avec des images en touchant les individus et mon fils pouvait communiquer par la pensée. Par la suite j'ai découvert que moi aussi j'avais un don, je pouvais bloquer les pouvoirs des autres vampires mais également créer une bulle pour empêcher les attaques physiques.

C'est ainsi que note nouvelle vie allait commencer tous les 3. C'était il y a 51 ans. Aujourd'hui la famille s'est agrandie, notre famille comprend aujourd'hui 5 vampires et 2 mi-vampires-mi-humains. Nous sommes le même nombre que mon ancienne famille, enfin je ne sais même pas si je peux qualifier les Cullen d'ancienne famille. Ils se sont joués de moi avant de m'abandonné. Malgré cela, j'espère qu'ils sont encore en vie si l'on peut dire. En pensant cela, je ne pensais pas que je serais confrontée à eux aussi rapidement.

_Les Cullen n'entreront pas encore dans l'histoire au prochain chapitre, il faudra encore attendre. Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur la nouvelle famille de Bella et de ses enfants._

_Etant ma première fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour savoir si cela vous plait ou pas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou, voila le premier chapitre._

_Je voulais remercier __belladu57__ qui est ma première revieweuse. Mais également les anonymes : Nini, Lolly-Pop et titine._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 1 : Ma nouvelle Famille**

Suite à la naissance de mes enfants, je suis resté dans le chalet de Dawson quelques années, jusqu'à se que mes enfants aient arrêté de grandir. Au début, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, étaient-ils immortels ? Jusqu'à quand vieilliraient-ils ? Ils ont mit seulement 5 ans à atteindre le physique d'adolescents de 18 ans. Ils buvaient du sang animal comme moi. Le régime alimentaire que j'avais adopté ainsi que mes enfants étaient les seules choses qui me restaient d'eux, mais tout comme eux, je ne souhaitais pas être un monstre et m'attaquer à des humains. Je n'ai jamais craqué, j'ai toujours fait attention, en allant en ville. Mes enfants ont eu un peu plus de mal quand ils étaient jeunes mais désormais le sang humain ne leurs font plus d'effet. On va souvent chasser ensemble tous les trois. Mes enfants dormaient la nuit contrairement à moi. Le trait d'humain de mes enfants étaient présent, ils rougissaient surtout Elisabeth, elle me faisait penser à moi quand j'étais humaine, ils pleuraient aussi, la encore Anthony « était l'homme de la maison » comme il disait, selon lui les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer, je ne sais pas ou il a eu cette idée étant donné que pendant cette période, ils n'avaient aucun repère paternel ni masculin, c'est surement l'influence de la télévision.

Notre vie a longtemps été plus ou moins monotone pendant les 7 premières années. Nous restions dans notre chalet à Dawson et on allait en ville de temps en temps pour faire du shopping, heureusement Elisabeth avait hérité de mon caractère concernant le shopping, je n'étais pas obligé d'aller faire du shopping souvent et son frère n'aimait pas du tout cela non plus . J'ai inscrit mes enfants à des cours par correspondance afin qu'ils soient instruit. Je savais qu'un jour nous retournerons à la civilisation et que nous retournerions surement au lycée et à l'université. Ce retour à la civilisation, nous le devons aux nouveaux membres de la famille. Je m'en rappelle comme si notre rencontre datait d'hier. Il y a de cela 44 ans, notre famille s'est agrandie et nous avons commencé à voyager. Je me rappelle encore notre rencontre

**Flash Back**

Nous étions entrain de chasser avec Elisabeth et Anthony quand on a senti une odeur de vampire, nous n'avions pas rencontré de vampire depuis notre transformation mais notre instinct nous disait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de vampire. J'ai eu peur sur l'instant car j'avais peur pour mes enfants, n'étant pas totalement vampire, j'avais peur que quelque chose leur arrive, mais Anthony était curieux et jeune, il ne voyait pas que sa curiosité pouvais être dangereuse pour lui mais également pour sa sœur. Il s'est lancé sur la trace des vampires, suivant leurs odeurs. Je me suis lancé à sa suite et Elisabeth nous à suivie. Anthony a retrouvé les vampires dans une clairière dans la forêt de Dawson, quand je suis arrivé a coté de lui, je fus soulagée quand j'ai vu que les yeux des trois vampires étaient dorés comme les leurs et comme les miens. Ils étaient végétariens comme nous. Devant nous se tenait 3 vampires, deux hommes et une femme. Celui le plus à droite avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 18 ans, il était blond avec les cheveux long et crépus, il était mince et pas très grand comparé au second vampire, il avait le teint blanc comme ses deux congénères, ils étaient tous les trois habillés de jeans, les deux hommes avaient chacun un maillot moulant mettant en valeur leur musculature et la femme avait un chemisier bleu qui était en contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau. Le second vampire avait l'apparence d'un adulte d'une trentaine d'années tout comme la jeune femme. Il avait les cheveux noir très foncé attaché dans une queue de cheval, et était assez musclé, il me rappelé Emmet. Quand à la jeune femme, elle paraissait gracieuse, elle était blonde également avec les cheveux bouclés, elle paraissait plus âgée de quelques années par rapport au vampire à coté d'elle. Le vampire aux cheveux noir me coupa dans mes pensées en prenant la parole.

_ « Bonjour, nous sommes les Johns, je m'appelle Joshua et voici mon épouse Chloé et notre fils Théo, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, surtout que je voix que nous partageons le même régime alimentaire »

Les paroles de se vampire étaient douces, ils ne m'inspiraient pas de méfiance, même si je restais sur mes gardes en restant posté devant mes enfants prête à lever mon bouclier physique en cas d'attaque. Je me devais de répondre, je me suis donc lancé.

_ « Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan et voici mes enfants Elisabeth et Anthony, nous sommes soulagé que nous partagions le même régime alimentaire car nous vivons dans la région et nous ne souhaitons pas déménager dans l'immédiat à cause de morts suspects »

Tout en présentant ma famille, je remarquais que ma fille regardait le plus jeune des vampires d'un regard transperçant comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Ce regard, je le connaissais, j'avais eu le même quand j'ai rencontré Edward, puis je la vis rougir. En retournant ma tête vers les vampires, j'ai tout de suite vu le coupable, ce jeune vampire, Théo, regardait ma fille avec le même regard.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons une parfaite maitrise de notre soif, et nous ne vous mettrons pas en difficulté en attaqua nt des humains. » dit la jeune femme.

_ «Merci » Anthony parlait pour la première fois mais continua à parler a sa sœur et moi dans les pensées, en s'entrainant il avait réussit à créer un lien psychique entre nous, nous permettant de communiquant ensemble par la pensée.

_Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux, ni ne chercher les problèmes, peut être pourrions nous essayer de les connaitre, je commence à en avoir mare de vivre en autarcie dans la forêt sans autre contact que vous. Sans vouloir être méchant maman, mais connaitre d'autres vampires serait bien._

_Oui ! Maman s'il te plait, on commence à s'ennuyer dans cette forêt._

_Les enfants, je ne sais pas, vous n'êtes pas de simples vampires, j'ai peur que notre condition de vie ne plaise pas aux autres vampires, je ne sais pas comment ceux-ci vont prendre la situation, ils n'ont pas encore soulevé la question de vos cœurs qui battent mais cela ne serait tardé._

Je n'avais pas très envie de faire ami-ami avec ces vampires. Mais la volonté de mes enfants d'avoir un peu de compagnie était plus forte que moi. Je sais que vivre seul dans cette région, sans avoir d'amis, sans connaitre quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur, son frère et sa mère n'était pas très joyeux.

_ « Nous avons un chalet pas loin, vous pouvez venir et nous pourrons discuter si vous le désirez, afin de faire connaissance, nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de vampire. »

_ « Pourquoi pas, nous aussi nous n'avons pas croisé de vampire ses dernières années, nous bougeons beaucoup »

**Fin du flash Back **

Ils sont donc venus chez nous et ne sont plus repartis, nous ne nous sommes plus séparés. Je leur avais raconté notre histoire, mon amour pour un vampire lorsque j'étais humaine, son départ, la découverte de ma grossesse et notre vie depuis, nos dons. Ils avaient été étonnés de la possibilité pour un vampire et une humaine de pouvoir procréer mais les cœurs de mes enfants qui battaient et leurs conditions vampiriques et humaines prouvaient la véracité de mon récit. A leur tour, ils nous ont expliqué que Joshua avait 155 ans et n'avait pas de dons, à l'inverse de sa femme qui était plus âgée car elle avait 175 ans et qui avait le don de contrôler les éléments. Leur fils avait été transformé par Joshua car celui-ci était malade. Joshua me rappelait Carlisle, il n'avait transformé Théo que parce que celui-ci était mourant. Ils avaient décidé de rester avec nous que quelques années mais l'amour en a décidé autrement.

Désormais, Théo est le fiancé d'Elie comme nous la surnommons, ils ont eu du mal à se mettre ensemble. Ils se sont longtemps tournés autour, Théo n'osait pas faire le premier pas, ne voulant pas froissé Tony qui était un grand frère très protecteur. Mais après 3 ans de vie commune, il en avait mare de voir sa sœur seule alors qu'il s'avait qu'elle aimait Théo, il les a donc poussé à se mettre ensemble. Je me rappelle de cette conversation qui a vite tournée en rigolade.

**Flash Back **

C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, les enfants allaient au lycée alors que moi je travaillais avec Chloé dans une librairie, moi qui aimais lire, j'étais contente de mon emploi, la librairie appartenait à Chloé et Joshua. Le lycée avait organisé un bal de Saint Valentin, Théo n'avait pas invité Elie à la fête, celle-ci était un peu déçut. Elle avait donc demandé a son frère de l'accompagner car elle ne voulait pas faire « potiche » comme elle le disait si bien, Tony n'ayant pas de copine a accepté d'y aller avec sa sœur, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui a fait croire. Au moment de partir il a dit à sa sœur qu'il ne voulait plus y aller et qu'elle avait qu'à demander à Théo car il mourrait d'envi d'y aller avec elle, elle est devenue rouge comme une pivoine, elle tenait bien de sa mère. Théo était gêné, cela se voyait et il a accepté sans même qu'elle ait à lui demandé.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Joshua et Chloé qui devaient rester avec nous que quelques années sont donc restées avec nous depuis, ils ne voulaient pas quitter Théo et ils se sentaient bien avec nous. Nous formions désormais une grande famille, déménagions assez souvent. Je savais que Tony se sentais seul parmi ses couples, parfois nous avions l'impression de tenir la chandelle alors nous sortions tous les deux pour laisser de l'intimité aux couples. Mais heureusement il a trouvé sa moitié il y a 20 ans, Cécilia avait eu un accident de voiture sur la route qu'il empruntait quand il partait s'isoler, il l'a ramené à la maison et m'a demandé s'il pouvait la transformer. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui dire non et de lui briser le cœur étant donné la façon dont il la regardait. Depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés non plus, elle a prit le nom de famille de Joshua afin qu'il n'y est pas d'ambigüité au lycée.

Voici comment notre grande famille s'est retrouvée à Victoria, pour une nouvelle année au lycée pour les 4 adolescents, une nouvelle librairie pour Chloé et moi. Joshua lui évoluait dans le monde des affaires. Nous vivions tranquillement depuis les 50 années vampiriques que j'avais, nous n'avions jamais rencontré de difficultés, n'avons jamais eu de conflits avec d'autres vampires. Mais en arrivant à Victoria j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, quel danger attend la famille Johns-Swan ?_

_Je sais que je ne me suis pas attardé sur l'évolution de la famille Johns-Swan en elle-même, mais se n'est pas le but de la fiction pour l'instant._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je sache si cela vous plait ou pas._

_Bis_

_Céline_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, la trame de ma fic commence à se poser. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Merci pour les reviews des anonymes : Nini et Marion, Baby Chou. Et aux autres __oliveronica cullen massen__, __emichlo__ et __elo-didie__ : grâce à vous je sais que ma fic plait quand même à des gens._

**Chapitre 2 : la bataille**

Vitoria, une ville pas très ensoleillée, idéale pour les gens de notre espèce. Une grande forêt nous permettait de chasser sans rencontrer d'humains. J'aimais passer du temps dans la forêt, j'avais trouvé une sorte de grotte près des monts Shalers *, de cet endroit je pouvais observer toute l'île. La vue était impressionnante, la verdure l'été, et l'hiver l'île était recouverte de glace. Ma vie a basculé une troisième fois cet été, la première fois a été ma rencontre avec Edward puis la seconde la venue au monde de mes enfants. Depuis 50 ans, je n'ai pas eu de grands changements dans ma vie mis à part la venue des Johns.

Je n'aurai peut être pas du aller chasser aujourd'hui, j'étais avec mes enfants, nous aimions chasser tous les trois. Nous aimions les Johns, surtout mes enfants qui avaient trouvé en eux leurs compagnons mais nous n'avons pas oublié le lien qui nous unis. Nous étions à la poursuite d'un ours que nous avions repéré grâce à son odeur alléchante. Mais je fus coupée dans mon élan quand une odeur de vampire arriva à mon nez. Nous nous stoppions tous les trois, nous sentions 5 odeurs de vampires. Bizarrement deux d'entres elles me disaient quelque chose, mais je ne pourrais pas dire ou je les avais sentis, en tout cas pas dans vie vampirique, ces odeurs remontaient loin dans mes souvenirs, surement lorsque j'étais humaine. Mais à cette période, je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de vampire, seulement les 3 nomades, James qui était mort, Victoria et Laurent et les Cullen. Peut être les Cullen ont agrandi leur famille aussi. Peut être étaient ils accompagnés de leurs nouveaux frères ou sœurs.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand tout à cout nous entendîmes un grognement et des rugissements, et des bruits de luttes, la dernière fois que j'avais entendu ses bruits, s'était lors du match de baseball quand les Cullen s'entrechoquaient.

_ « Nous devons aller voir ce qu'il se passe, on dirait qu'il y a un combat entre vampire » disait Anthony.

Dun coté je ne souhaitais pas revoir les Cullen, mais au son des bruits puissants qui résonnaient dans la forêt, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un virulent combat. Mon esprit ne souhaitait pas aller vers le lieu ou le combat faisait rage. Mais mes jambes en désirèrent autrement. Elles me portèrent jusqu'à une clairière, je pouvais entendre mes enfants me suivre, mais ma condition de vampire me permettait d'aller beaucoup plus vite qu'eux qui ne l'étaient qu'à moitié.

Le combat avait lieu dans une clairière, j'ai tout de suite reconnu l'un des vampires, une rousse, les cheveux longs et bouclés, Victoria. Que faisait-elle-la ? Elle était en retrait d'un groupe de trois vampires. A priori, ceux-ci se battaient tous les trois contre quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne pouvais pas voir de qui il s'agissait, le vampire confrontés aux trois brutes étaient déjà blessé gravement. Il lui manquait un bras et une jambe.

Comment pouvait-on s'attaquer à 3 contre un ? Je connaissais peu Victoria mais le peu que je connaissais d'elle me forçait à défendre se vampire qui n'avait aucune chance. Mais je savais que seule je n'avais pas beaucoup plus de chance sauf en utilisant mon bouclier pour me défendre moi mais pas pour attaquer.

J'activais donc le lien télépathique que j'avais avec mon fils et lui demandait d'appeler Joshua et Théo à la rescousse. Celui-ci s'exécuta et appela le reste de la famille pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Une fois que mes enfants m'avaient rejoint, je leur expliquais par la pensé qu'il fallait nous interposer entre les 3 vampires qui attaquaient. J'ai donc couru avec mes enfants et me suis placé devant le vampire à terre sans même le ou la regardé. J'ai enclenché mon bouclier physique pour que les vampires n'approchent pas et j'attendais ma famille. Il ne fallut que 5 minutes à ceux-ci pour arriver la ou nous étions.

_ « Elie amène le corps à la maison ainsi que ses membres, allonge le dans un lit et apporte lui du sang pour qu'il se régénère» En disant cela à ma fille, j'étais sur de l'éloigner du combat, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence mais je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger. C'était peut être égoïste en y repensant Cécilia et Chloé étaient la aussi. Mais mon instinct de mère protectrice m'obligeait à éloigner ma fille du combat. Ma fille fit ce que je lui demandais, je continuais de l'englober dans mon bouclier. Avec de l'exercice et de la patience, j'avais réussit à faire des tronçons avec mon boucliers, se qui me permettait de garder ma fille dans mon bouclier alors qu'elle s'éloignait. J'avais créé une barrière autour d'elle qui le restera jusqu'à mon retour.

_ « Mais ne serais-se pas Bella, ton Edward t'a donc transformé. Mais qui sont ses jeunes qui t'accompagnent et qui ont le cœur qui bat.»

_ « Cela ne te regarde pas Victoria, tu devrais partir et ne plus revenir si tu tiens à la vie. » Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, même si je mourrais d'envie de la détruire, je me devais de lui laisser une chance de partir, c'était dans ma nature, même si elle ne méritait pas la vie, elle était un vampire assoiffée de sang, elle avait tué de nombreuses personnes.

_ « Tu crois que je vais partir, tu rêves, je peux enfin tenir ma vengeance, à cause de toi James est mort, tu crois que nous attaquions un Cullen pourquoi ? Cela fait 50 ans que j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Je t'ai beaucoup cherché, une foi qu'ils étaient parties mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé, je pensais que tu étais parti avec eux. Mais quand j'ai retrouvé les Cullen et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas la et que ton cher et tendre était bien accompagné mais pas par toi j'ai juré de me venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et tu es la devant moi par le plus grand des hasard »

Ainsi il avait refait sa vie, après tout il est parti en disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus, à quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre, il a trouvé son âme-sœur. Elle ne fait confirmer ce que je sais déjà, elle croit qu'elle pourra me déstabiliser comme cela. Instinctivement je me mettais en position de défense ainsi que ma famille. Nous étions 6 et ils n'étaient que 4, ils n'avaient aucune chance surtout que je pouvais empêcher chacun des vampires ennemis d'utiliser leurs dons sur nous, et que Chloé pouvait utiliser les éléments. Elle savait se qu'elle devait faire, elle alluma une boulle de feux dans chacune de ses mains et je me concentrais pour envelopper chacun des membres de ma famille individuellement pour pas qu'ils ne soient blessés mais qu'ils puissent attaquer quand même.

_ « Tu te crois forte Bella, tu crois que je m'entoure d'incapable, sache que Victor ici présent a un don, il peut immobiliser ses victimes afin de pouvoir les tuer et ce n'est pas le seul à avoir un don parmi nous» dit elle avec un grand sourire tout en désignant le premier des trois vampires qui devait avoir la cinquantaine quand il a été transformé, il était grand et très maigre, les cheveux noir, ses yeux étaient bordeaux. Le second vampire était plus petit et beaucoup plus jeune, il ne devait avoir 23 ans tout au plus quand il a été transformé, il était assez séduisant, il avait la peau mate, ses yeux étaient rouge mais je pouvais y déceler de la tristesse, pourquoi ce vampire qui était normalement en situation de supériorité était triste ? Ne voulait-il pas se battre ? Victoria le forçait t'il a se battre contre nous ? Enfin le troisième vampire était un petit peu plus vieux, 35 ans d'apparence physique, les cheveux bruns et courts, pourquoi fixait-il le jeune vampire comme cela ? Comme s'il vérifiait ses faits et gestes.

Je rigolais intérieurement en regardant les membres de ma famille. Si elle savait que son cher Victor ne pourra pas nous immobiliser comme elle le pense. Si elle pense avoir une échappatoire, elle se met les doigts dans l'œil.

_ « Nous t'attendons, arrête de parler et agis puisque vous êtes si fort » dis-je

_ « Victor a toi l'honneur », celui-ci nous regardais mais j'avançais de quelques pas avec ma famille. Le visage de Victoria se figea.

_ « Alors Victoria que t'arrives t'il, tu as perdu ton air joyeux »

Celle-ci se retourna vers le dernier Vampire et lui dit : « Yannis, à toi »

_ « Si j'essaye de les obliger à m'obéir, je n'aurai plus de contrôle sur Charles »

Victoria avait un visage qui reflétait la colère, elle commençait à s'énerver et moi je jubilais. La voir en colère, énervé que son petit plan n'était pas si parfais que cela.

_ « Je m'en fou, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, obéis un point c'est tout »

S'ils commençaient à se disputer, nous aurions un plus grand avantage, elle n'est pas très tactique cette victoria. Le dernier vampire nous regardait de travers et fronçât les sourcils alors que le second vampire, le plus jeunes, Charles d'après se que j'avais compris, secouait la tête, il avait l'air perdu et regarda tout autour de lui puis prit la parole.

_ « Que m'as tu fais Victoria ?, comment m'as tu obligé à te suivre ?, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à voir avec ta vengeance » répondit le jeune vampire.

_ « Tu es idiot, j'avais besoin de ton don, ton don de télékinésie peut être très utile dans un combat, faire bouger les choses par la pensé, j'ai donc demandé à Yannis d'user de son pouvoir sur toi pour t'obliger à nous suivre, mais à priori cela ne sert a rien »

_ « Victoria, Victoria, ta défaite n'est dû qu'a toi, mais aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour, tu vas mourir »

Je me jetais sur elle, s'était mon combat, elle aurait du mourir il y a 50 ans, en même temps que James, cela aurait épargné des vies. Je vis le jeune vampire sauter sur le dénommé Yannis. Le combat faisait rage, je devais rester concentrée afin de conserver mon bouclier pour ne pas que Victor puisse agir et pour conserver le bouclier sur ma famille. Cécilia et Joshua s'occupèrent de Victor alors que Théo alla aider Charles à se battre contre Yannis. Ceux-ci eurent vite raison de Victor et de Yannis, et Cholé les brulèrent.

J'ai eu plus de mal avec Victoria mais j'étais rapide, j'ai quand même gagné le combat, réussissant à la démembrer. Juste avant de la décapiter je lui dis.

_ « Tu es venu chez moi, sur l'ile de Victoria, tu quitteras le monde sur ton ile si je puis dire »

Puis Chloé lui lança une boule de feux pour que nous soyons tranquilles. Apres avoir vérifié que ma famille allait bien, mon regard se poste sur le jeune vampire qui a priori avait été manipulé. Je m'approchai de lui.

_ « Tu étais avec Victoria, pourquoi t'es tu retourné contre elle, est ce que s'était juste pour avoir la vie sauve en voyant votre prochaine défaite ? »

_ « Non Victoria m'a contraint de l'aider avec le pouvoir de Yannis, je n'ai jamais voulu me battre ni contre les Cullen, ni contre quiconque »

_ « Il dit vrai » murmura Cécilia, depuis sa transformation, nous avions trouvé son don, en effet, celle-ci pouvait voir lorsque les gens mentaient.

_ « Très bien, tu es libre à présent. » Je tournais les talons et m'apprêtais à partir chez moi avec ma famille mais je fus interrompu.

_ «Euh … Pou… Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ? » Dit-il en murmurant

_ « Allez-y toujours »

_ « Pourquoi vos yeux sont de couleur or et pas rouge ? »

Mon fils prit la parole : « Ma mère et notre famille ne souhaitons pas être des monstres, nous nous nourrissons donc d'animaux plutôt que des humains comme nos congénères. »

_ « Du sang animal ?… Comment … ? Ne plus être un monstre ? » Dit il en bafouillant, « Pourriez vous m'apprendre ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à me nourrir de sang animal afin d'épargner des humains »

Je le toisais du regard, notre famille était déjà importante, la venu d'un nouveau membre qui n'était pas réellement végétarien pourrais nous poser des problèmes. Mais qui étais je pour refuser d'aider un vampire qui souhaiter être meilleur ?

_ « Es-tu prêt à faire des sacrifices, à nous écouter ? Sache qu'il sera dur de devenir végétarien mais si c'est se que tu souhaites nous serons la pour t'aider. »

_ « Merci, je ferais tout pour ne plus être un monstre »

_ « Très bien, suis-nous. Elie nous attend. »

Nous prenions tous la route de la maison, le jeune Charles nous suivant. Arrivé devant notre Villa. Nous rentrions, je proposais à Cécilia de faire visiter le nouveau chez nous à Charles, Théo l'accompagna, surement son instinct jaloux et protecteur envers sa compagne. Pendant se temps Cholé et Joshua s'afférèrent à lui préparer une chambre. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre pour connaitre l'identité de notre blessé.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, quel ne fus pas ma surprise en voyant qui se trouvait dans mon lit, plongé dans un pseudo sommeil le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Je restais figeais à l'entrée de ma chambre.

_*Les monts Shalers : Le point le plus haut de l'île de Victoria est à 655 mètres dans les monts Shalers, sur la partie centrale de l'île._

_Voila un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plus._

_Qui se retrouve dans la chambre de Bella ? Avez-vous une petite idée. Sachez que je sais qui y sera. Nous verrons bien si vous trouvez._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review._

_Céline_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à vous._

_Je voulais d'abord apporter mon soutiens à clair de lune qui a reçut des reviews pas très sympas. Sache que je te soutiens car j'adore tes fics._

_Voila le chapitre 3 avec un petit retard, je suis désolé, en se moment s'est le Bazard, je cherche un apprentissage à la rentrée, une amie m'a demandé de l'aider pour les rattrapages car elle n'a pas validé le semestre. Enfin voila, désolé du retard et voici mon chapitre. _

_Merci à __**Rowane**__ pour avoir relevé une erreur dans le don de Charles qui est la télékinésie et pas la télépathie, je l'ai corrigé. _

_**Patoun**__**,**__ ne te fis pas aux apparences…_

_Et Bravo a __**Nini**__, anonyme qui est la plus proche de la réponse et qui pense à poster une review à chaque chapitre._

_Désolé __**marion,**__ il ne s'agit pas d'Edward, sa serai trop simple de le faire apparaitre maintenant._

_Et merci à toutes les autres pour vos reviews. Sachez que je ne vous cite pas toutes mais je vous remercie toutes._

**Chapitre 3 : Un Cullen blessé.**

_Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, quel ne fus pas ma surprise en voyant qui se trouvait dans mon lit, plongé dans un pseudo sommeil le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Je restais figeais à l'entrée de ma chambre._

**POV Bella**

Rosalie était allongée sur mon lit, mal en point, des cicatrises sur le visage, je sais que celles-ci disparaitraient, ma fille avait remis ses membres à leur place, il allait falloir un peu de temps avant qu'elle puisse remarcher. Elle était la même qu'il y a 51 ans, enfin cela était normal étant donné qu'elle était vampire, seule moi avait changé.

Depuis 2 jours j'allais chasser tous les matins afin de lui donner du sang pour sa guérison, les sbires de Victoria ne l'ont pas loupé. Charles s'était installé dans sa chambre et Joshua et Chloé s'occupaient de son apprentissage pour devenir végétarien, ils allaient chasser à 5 tous les jours avec Cecilia et Théo afin de pouvoir le retenir en cas de problèmes avec des humains. On ne savait jamais, avec son pouvoir de télékinésie, il pouvait s'échapper facilement vers la ville. Mais pendant ces 3 jours, il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Moi je restais à la maison pour surveiller le réveil de Rosalie qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Ce matin, après trois jours de pseudo inconscience, Rosalie s'est réveillée, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger tout de suite mais au moins elle était consciente. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur ma fille.

« Be… Bella ? Tu es vivante ? »

Ma fille se mit à rire et à lui répondre.

« Non, je sais que je ressemble beaucoup à maman mais moi c'est Elisabeth ou Elie comme tu préfères. »

Je fusillais ma fille du regarde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse trop amie-amie avec Rosalie, je savais que ma fille était quelqu'un de très sociable. Même si je lui avais rappelé de ne pas trop en dire sur nous, sur leur condition de demi-vampire, moins de gens étaient au courant, au moins il y avait de chance que les Volturi pouvaient être au courant. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler avec elle.

« Tu as été attaqué par Victoria et nous t'avons sauvé, ton état était assez grave, je ne pense pas que tu puisses te déplacer toute seule avant demain. Sa fait 3 jours que tu es dans les vapes. Mais tu te rétablis bien. Tu pourras bientôt rentrer chez toi. Tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule. » Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre je quittais la pièce. Je devais aller lui chercher du sang, maintenant qu'elle pourrait boire toute seule, sa guérison sera plus rapide. Charles et son escorte partaient en même temps que moi, je lui souhaite bonne chasse et parti du coté opposé.

**POV Charles**

Bella était partie chasser pour apporter du sang animal à Rosalie afin que celui-ci l'aide à guérir ses blessures, elle m'avait demandé de rester dans « notre » maison sauf pour chasser. J'avais du mal à dire notre maison, cette famille était gentille avec moi alors même que j'avais tenté de tuer leur amie, enfin je crois que s'était leur amie, quel vampire se battrait pour sauver un autre vampire inconnue.

D'après ce que j'avais entendu de Victoria, sa famille avait tué son bien aimé, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans cette guerre. Victoria m'avait expliqué que les Cullen avaient les yeux dorés car ils se nourrissaient d'animaux, lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé cela, j'avais rigolé avec mes compagnons. Mais par la suite, je me suis dit que se n'étais pas une chose dégradante au contraire. C'est à ce moment la que Yannis a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi, je ne souhaitais plus être ce vampire assoiffé de sang, les remords que j'avais envers mes victimes étaient trop grands. Je voulais changer. Lorsque Belle m'a demandé de partir, j'ai saisie ma chance pour être meilleur, mais aussi pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle était tellement belle.

Depuis que j'ai rejoint la famille, j'allais chasser avec les Johns pour assouvir ma soif et m'habituer au sang animal. J'étais un peu triste que Bella ne vienne pas avec nous, mais elle avait autre chose à faire. D'après ce que j'avais compris, la blonde qu'elle avait sauvé était une connaissance à elle, elle faisait partie de son ancienne famille qui l'avait abandonné. Comment pouvait on l'abandonné, elle était si charmante.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, nous sommes partis à 5 pour chasser sauf que Bella était aussi partie chasser pour nourrir Rosalie. Tony et Elie restaient à la maison, ils se nourrissaient moins que nous car ils mangeaient également de la nourriture humaine. Quand j'y pense, Beurk…

**POV Anthony**

Nous étions à la maison, Elie restait au chevet de Rosalie, elle discutait avec, même si je voyais que cela rendait triste maman de voir Elie s'entendre aussi bien avec Rosalie, je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Mais Elie avait envie de connaitre la sœur de notre père. Personnellement je ne souhaitais pas me rapprocher d'eux contrairement à ma sœur à priori. Maman ne nous avait pas interdit de lui parler. Chacun était libre dans cette famille, il n'y avait pas de chef de clan comme chez les autres clans de vampires, nous étions une famille. Chacun donnait son opinion, il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Moi j'étais dans le salon sur la console. Quand tout à cout je senti l'odeur d'un vampire qui ne faisait pas partis de notre famille. Je me lève d'un coup et je dis à Elie par la pensé de rester dans la chambre et de ne pas sortir, je ne pouvais pas lui parler a voie haute, le vampire l'aurait entendu. L'odeur se rapprochait de plus en plus de la maison, aucun doute que celui-ci vienne chez nous, il s'agissait peut être d'un Cullen qui venait chercher Rosalie, nous savions que notre « tante » Alice pouvait voir le futur, elle avait peut être vu qu'on avait sauvé Rosalie, mais cela m'étonnais, normalement elle a seulement pu voir que Rosalie se faisait attaquer et pas notre présence car le bouclier de maman nous protégeait également de ses visions.

Tout à cout, la porte de l'entrée se retrouva par terre, un grand vampire était derrière, il était très musclés, son visage reflétait la colère et la rage, il faisait peur à voir, pourtant je ne suis pas peureux mais il était impressionnant. Instinctivement je me mis en position de défense, j'essayer de lui parler par la pensé, mais la rage devait le contrôler, je n'arrivais pas a lui faire entendre mes paroles, cela m'arrivait quand les personnes n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Il fallait que j'appelle maman, elle ne devait pas être loin. Il me sauta dessus et m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec la poussé qu'il m'avait donné, j'avais cassé la table et le meuble sur lequel j'avais atterri.

__« Maman, nous sommes attaqués par un vampire, je n'arrive pas à le calmer, il est tellement en colère, il doit être là pour Rosalie »_

__ « Je suis en chemin j'arrive, protège ta sœur.»_

Je devais essayer de le raisonner le temps que maman arrive.

_ « Ecoute, calme toi, dit moi ce que tu veux. »

J'étais toujours sur mon meuble, il se dirigea vers moi à vitesse vampirique, et m'attrapa a la gorge, il me plaqua contre le mur à coté avec une telle force, qu'un trou s'est formé dedans. Maman ne va pas être contente.

_ « Ou est ma femme, que lui avez-vous fait, j'espère pour toi qu'elle va bien. »

Puis il me projeta dans la table de la salle à manger qui s'est brisé également et m'a sauté dessus encore une foi.

_ « Répond moi où est ma femme ? » me cria t'il dessus.

J'entendais maman arriver. J'étais soulagé en espérant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose devant se titan.

**POV Bella**

J'étais entrain de chasser un ours afin de récupérer son sang pour aider Rosalie à guérir quand mon fils me parla par la pensée.

__« Maman, nous sommes attaqués par un vampire, nous n'arrivons pas à le calmer, il est tellement en colère, il doit être la pour Rosalie »_

__ « Je suis en chemin j'arrive, protège ta sœur.»_

Apres l'appel de mon fils, je me dirige vers notre maison, lorsque je vis celle-ci, je vis l'état de notre porte d'entrée, elle était à terre, en miette. Je m'engouffrais dans la maison qui était sans dessus dessous. Puis je vis Emmet Cullen, un homme qui était doux et gentil mais la il était tout le contraire. Il tenait mon fils à la gorge contre le mur de la salle à manger en lui demandant ce que nous avons fait de sa femme. Cette vision d'horreur, mon fils en difficulté dans les mains d'Emmet me mettait en rage. Je saute sur celui-ci et le fait valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle à manger.

Je contrôle Emmet grâce à mon bouclier: « Je ne te permets pas de faire du mal à mes enfants, ta femme est à l'étage, va la récupérer et quitte ma maison. Je trouve que tu as du culot de venir chez moi de tout saccager et de t'attaquer à mes enfants alors que j'ai sauvé ta femme d'une mort certaine face à Victoria. Dépêche-toi de partir avant que je change de décision»

Tout le long de ma tirade, Emmet était figé, se n'est que quand je l'ai lâché et qu'il est tombé au sol qu'il a ouvert la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Je le regardais avec tant de haine, comment avait-il pu s'attaquer à ma famille, à ma maison alors que grâce à nous, il pouvait encore vivre avec sa femme. Mes yeux le fusillaient, je n'étais plus la petite humaine qui baissait la tête et qui rougissait. Leur départ, ma vie seule, celle avec mes enfants et les Johns m'avait rendue plus forte, plus sur de moi.

Tout à cout Emmet sortie de sa léthargie et prit la parole, enfin se qui semblait être un semblant de parole.

_ « Be… Bella…. Tu… Tu es vi… vivante ?... Com … comment est-ce … ce …. po… possible…. Qui t'a transformé ? »

_ « Je crois que ma vie ne te regarde pas, maintenant tu vas chercher ta femme et quitter cette maison et tu n'as pas intérêt à te retrouver sur ma route et sur celle de mes enfants. Je te laisse partir alors que tu les as attaqué pour la seule raison que je n'ai pas mis la vie de ma famille en danger pour la sauver de Victoria pour rien. Alors va la chercher et allez vous en, nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble. »

_ « Très bien, sache que je suis désolé Bella, la peur de la perdre a pris le dessus, Alice m'a dit qu'elle était en danger, qu'elle se faisait attaquer. Je suis vraiment désolé » Dit-il à l'attention de mon fils « Sachez que les Cullen vous en seront éternellement reconnaissant, si vous avez besoin d'aide nous serons la. »

_ « Oui quand on voit comment on peut compter sur vous, la fuite, s'est tout se que vous savez faire » Dis-je en marmonnant. Je savais qu'Emmet m'avait entendu, il baissa la tête et parti a l'étage chercher Rosalie. Il redescendit avec celle-ci sur le dos, elle était consciente mais ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer seule. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta et j'entendis un murmure.

_ « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 50 ans, sache qu'il t'aime toujours, tu nous manque à tous. »

Rosalie prit la parole « Merci pour tout, je suis désolé Bella. »

Puis ils partirent, je suivais les sons de ses pas, une foi que j'étais sur qu'ils ne puissent plus nous entendre, je pris la parole.

_ « Je pense que nous devrions partir, je ne souhaite pas que les Cullen reviennent ici. Attendons Joshua, Chloé, Théo, Cecilia et Charles et nous en discuterons »

_Voila un chapitre supplémentaire._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui ne sera pas du point de vue de Bella, mais chut je n'en dit pas plus. A vous de deviner._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review._

_Céline._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews et surtout à __Nini08__ qui est enfin enregistrée et à qui je peux répondre directement maintenant je crois qu'elle est celle qui m'encourage le plus._

_Mais aussi a __Marion__ qui est une anonyme régulière. _

_Mais également à __oliveronica cullen massen____et __Mrs Esmee Cullen__ qui postent à chacun de mes chapitres un petit mot d'encouragement._

_Emichlo____qui m'écrit toujours « j'adore ! » sur chacun de mes chapitres et à __elo-didie__ qui s'est plus ou moins trompé. Et non le POV ne sera pas spécialement d'Edward. _

_Désolé __Saliiie__ mais je ne peux pas te dire comment cela se finira ça gâcherai un peu le suspens. Mais sa sera un happy end._

_Je suis malgré tout un peu déçût car sur mon dernier chapitre j'ai un hit de 233 et de 209 visiteurs mais seulement 26 reviews pour tous les chapitres confondus. _

_Comme je l'ai dit les POV ne seront pas de Bella et de sa famille, mais j'ai voulu me pencher un peu sur les Cullen. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

**Chapitre 4 : Rosalie de retour chez elle**

**POV Emmet**

J'avais trouvé Rosalie allongé dans une chambre coquette avec une jeune fille d'à peu près 18 ans installé sur un fauteuil à coté de Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle avait entendu la bagarre et l'intervention de Bella. Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, elle s'installa le plus au profondément dans son fauteuil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella. Comment cela est-se possible ? Je lui faisais peur, son cœur s'emballait, je l'entendais. Je me précipitais vers Rosalie et l'embrassait en la serrant contre moi.

_ « Ma chérie, tu es vivante, comme je suis soulagé, je t'aime. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras mais en me dégageant, je voyais qu'elle était en colère.

_ « Je t'ai appelé pour pas que tu leur face du mal mais tu étais tellement renfermé dans ton monde que tu ne m'as pas entendu. Tu lui à fait du mal » dit-elle.

_ « Je suis désolé ma Rosie, j'ai pensé t'avoir perdu, je ne me suis pas contrôlé »

_ « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses. »

Elle avait raison, je devais m'excuser auprès de Bella et de son « fils » comme elle disait. Mais celle-ci me demanda de quitter la maison. J'étais triste.

Nous avions quitté la maison de Bella, je m'en voulais, Bella était en vie, elle avait sauvé la vie de Rosalie alors que je savais que Rosalie ne la portait pas dans son cœur quand elle était humaine et le lui avait bien rendu. J'avais peut être détruit la seule chance qu'on avait de la revoir, de se faire pardonner, de reconstruire notre famille. Edward était tellement triste, même l'arrivé d'Anna n'avait pas suffit à lui rendre son sourire. Pourtant elle faisait tout se qu'elle pouvait pour Edward.

Anna était un vampire aussi âgée que Carlisle. Elle nous avait rencontrés pendant une partie de chasse. Elle était végétarienne également et a voulu « voler » la proie d'Edward. On avait bien rit ce jour la. Elle nous avait alors raconté sa vie avant notre rencontre. Elle n'est plus jamais repartie. Elle s'entendait parfaitement avec Edward. On pensait qu'ils pourraient former un couple mais cela ne s'était jamais réalisé. Anna avait perdu son compagnon également mais elle arrivait à vivre, elle disait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se morfonde et qu'elle se détruise. Elle disait qu'il aurait aimé la voir en vie, et heureuse alors elle essayait de réaliser cela en mémoire de Stephan, son défunt mari. Lorsqu'elle avait faite cette révélation, Edward s'était rapproché d'elle, elle l'aidait à essayer de remonter la pente. Nous étions triste que nous tous réunis, nous qui avions vécus avec lui de si nombreuses années, ne pouvions rien faire alors qu'Anna qui était nouvelle dans la famille, avait réussit à le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Mais nous étions reconnaissants envers elle d'aider notre frère.

On pensait qu'elle pourrait lui remonter le moral. Il était tellement triste, il avait demandé à Alice de ne pas penser à Bella pour ne pas avoir de vision après notre départ et lorsqu'il lui a demandé de regarder si elle allait bien, elle n'avait pas eu de vision, elle ne la voyait plus. On était donc retourné à Forks pour voir se qu'il s'était passé. Nous avions entendu Charlie pleurer dans sa chambre. Edward était effondré quand il nous a dit se que Charlie pensait, on a tous pensé que Bella était décédé, entre les « Pourquoi es- tu parti si jeune ma petite fille », « J'aurai pu t'aider à tourner la page », « Tu aurais du m'en parler au lieu de m'abandonner ». Edward a mit longtemps pour ne plus se morfondre toute la journée mais aussi toute la nuit, même si je sais qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'en est toujours pas complètement remit, il n'y a pas un jour ou il ne pense pas à elle.

J'étais arrivé chez elle, et avait tout détruit, j'aurais du m'apercevoir que j'étais chez Bella, il y avait des photos sur les murs avec d'autres vampires et avec ce jeune garçon sur lequel j'avais sauté et avec la jeune fille qui était au chevet de Rosalie, qui étaient-ils ? J'avais entendu leur cœur battre, pourtant le jeune garçon avait encaissé mes couts sans que j'entende d'os casser. Qu'étaient-ils, lui et la jeune fille ? J'étais dans mes pensés, je pensais à Bella, comment en était-elle arrivée là, cela faisait 51 ans que nous l'avions quitté mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup vieillis, elle a du être transformé l'année de notre départ. Edward nous a fait partir pour la sauvegarder mais cela n'a servit à rien. Je courais en direction de Winnipeg, plus au sud. Rosalie était silencieuse, je savais qu'elle était en mauvais état, cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle avait été blessé et elle n'était pas rétablie entièrement. J'ai failli la perdre, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant envers Bella et sa famille qui m'ont permis garder ma Rose à mes cotés.

_ « Rose, comment as-tu fais pour te mettre dans cette situation ? J'ai cru devenir fou quand Alice a eu sa vision et qu'elle t'a vu te faire démembrer et plus rien, nous te pensions morte, j'ai cru devenir fou, je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fait sans toi. » Je comprenais désormais mon frère, la perte de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde était quelque chose que je ne souhaitais à personne.

_ « Emmet, j'ai eu peur de plus jamais te serrer dans mes bras…. Je t'aime Emmet, je t'aime tellement. Je pense que je vais expliquer tout ça à la maison, j'ai appris tellement de choses aujourd'hui, Bella est vivante. Tu te rends compte. Il sera tellement heureux. »

Nous serions bientôt arrivé à la villa, je pense qu'Alice avait vu notre arrivé. A priori elle ne pouvait plus voit Bella depuis sa disparition ni les événements se passant en sa présence, je n'étais pas le plus intelligeant de la famille, mais j'avais fait le rapprochement entre l'absence de vision concernant Bella depuis 51 ans, et l'absence de vision d'Alice concernant la fin de la bataille, le fait qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées devait en être une conséquence. Elle était destinée à devenir comme nous. Désormais j'en suis sur. Mon frère n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner. Elle souhaitait devenir comme nous, elle en avait déjà parlé avec Alice, je l'avais entendu un soir ou elle était à la maison et qu'Edward était parti chasser.

J'arrivais à la Villa, ils étaient tous dans le salon, j'entrais et déposais Rosalie dans le canapé et m'installais à coté d'elle.

**POV Rosalie**

A peine installée dans le fauteuil qu'Alice me sauta dans les bras.

_ « Rosalie, j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai eu une vision de toi, tu te faisais attaqué par Victoria et 3 vampires, puis plus rien. Je te croyais morte. Mon dieu, tu es vivante. Je suis si contente. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fais sans toi, la famille aurait été encore plus triste. J'ai déjà perdue ma meilleure amie, alors perdre ma sœur aussi, ça aurait été trop dur…. »

Puis il y eu un silence, je regardais chacun des membres de ma famille, je chantais une chanson dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward comprenne que Bella était en vie sans connaitre toute l'histoire. Puis Alice continuait :

_ « Mon dieu, ou as-tu trouvé ses habits, c'est du Chanel, c'est la nouvelle collection qui n'est pas encore en vente »

Alice et la mode. Jasper éclata de rire et nous le regardions tous.

_ « Désolé mais je me demande toujours comment Alice fait pour changer d'émotions aussi vite. De la tristesse à la jalousie en 10 secondes. Passons… Parle nous de ce qu'il t'est arrivé Rose, je pense que nous aimerions tous comprendre »

_ « Oui, c'est habits appartiennent à une fille de la famille qui m'a sauvé. Tout à commencé au lycée, il y avait un humain qui a réveillé ma soif, j'ai donc décidé d'aller chassé, j'ai dit a Emmet que j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je ne pensais pas m'éloigner. Mais quand je suis arrivée dans la forêt, j'ai senti une odeur de vampire, derrière moi, je ne pouvais pas rebrousser chemin vers le lycée. Je pense que cela faisait parti de leur tactique pour m'éloigner de vous. Ils m'ont poursuivi jusqu'à l'ile de Victoria. Victoria attendait dans une clairière, je me suis donc retrouvé encerclé par 4 vampires. Elle m'a dit que j'allais payer pour avoir tué James et qu'elle s'en prendrait à chaque membre de la famille. Apres ma perte, vous seriez facilement attaquables et vous ne seriez pas en état de vous battre. Elle m'a dit qu'Emmet serait comme Edward quand il a perdu Bella »

A la prononciation de son prénom, Edward me regarda et baissa les yeux, il savait qu'il n'était qu'une loque après l'avoir quittée. Emmet me serrait la main pour m'encourager à poursuivre et faisait des cercles sur le dos de ma main, je sentais que Jasper essayait de m'apaiser avec son don. Si je pouvais raconter mon récit aussi calmement, s'était grâce à lui. Je reprenais mon récit

« Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser. Les 3 vampires se sont jetés sur moi. On a commencé se battre mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il y en avait un qui faisait bouger les choses, et l'autre qui me figeait de temps en temps. Ils ont commencé à me démembrer les bras puis quand ils se sont jetés sur moi pour me démembrer les jambes. C'est à se moment là que des vampires sont apparus à l'autre bout de la clairière. Et à partir de ce moment je ne me souviens plus de grand chose, j'entendais des brides de conversation et j'ai senti qu'on me portait. Puis je me suis réveillé dans une chambre avec une jeune fille qui me regardait. Elle n'avait pas les yeux dorés comme nous, son cœur battait, elle lui ressemblait tellement, j'ai cru que s'était-elle, qu'elle était en vie mais après 51 ans se n'étais pas possible que son cœur batte encore. »

Je commençais à paniquer, je ne savais même pas pourquoi, elle était en vie après tout, mais j'avais peur de leur réaction, comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'elle était vivante et qu'on avait sauté à des conclusions de manière trop hâtive ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'elle était vivant et qu'on ne l'avait pas ramené ici ? Comment réagirait-il quand il verra dans l'esprit d'Emmet comment il avait détruit sa maison. Je senti une grande vague de calme m'atteindre.

_ « Rose qui était-elle ? »

Je savais qu'ils avaient tous un espoir que se soit-elle, nous n'avions pas quitté beaucoup de gens il y a 51 ans.

_ « C'était… elle ressemblait tellement à Bella, mais… je l'ai appelé par son prénom mais elle m'a dit que Bella était sa mère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.»

Je sanglotais, j'avais du mal à aligner mes mots. Bella était vivante, elle avait une fille, elle avait sa propre famille. Elle nous avait pas remplacé, je ne pouvais pas dire cela car s'était nous qui étions partis, qui l'avions abandonné, j'avais été si méchante avec elle. Elle avait eu une fille. Comment est-se possible, elle était un vampire, je l'avais bien vu quand elle m'a adressé la parole. Quand j'ai dit que la jeune fille ressemblait à Bella, tout le monde eut un hoquet de surprise.

_ « Puis Bella est arrivée dans la chambre, elle était tellement belle, elle a du être transformé peu de temps après notre départ, elle est vegetarienne d'après ses yeux. »

Je regardais Edward dans les yeux, un éclair traversa ses yeux, de la colère du fait qu'elle n'est pas profitée de son humanité comme il le souhaitait ? Du soulagement qu'elle soit en vie ? Qu'elle soit comme nous ? Qu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal ? Je n'en savais rien. Quand à Carlisle, il avait une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux, que Bella est choisie de conserver notre régime alimentaire devait le rendre fier. Je repris mes esprits et continua mon récit.

_ « La jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Elisabeth, ils la surnomment Elie, Bella a été assez renfermé et dur avec moi, enfin cela est normal étant donné le comportement que j'ai eu envers elle il y a 51 ans. Elle m'a expliquait se qu'il s'était passé, elle est intervenue avant qu'ils me décapitent, Elie m'a amené chez eux et ils se sont débarrassé de Victoria et de ses sbires, elle est partie en me disant que je pourrais bientôt rentrer chez moi et elle est partie chasser pour me ramener du sang animal pour guérir plus vite. La jeune fille a discuté avec moi et Emmet est arrivé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et son frère jumeaux Anthony sont les enfants de Bella et que le reste de la famille sont arrivés par la suite. Je … Je ne comprends pas, quand Bella est partie, nous étions que 3 dans la maison, les jumeaux avaient le cœur qui battaient, je… Bella est vampire, comment a-t-elle pu avoir des enfants ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. Et ce garçon, il… il te ressemblait tellement, je ne comprends pas….»

Edward prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de mon récit. Je savais qu'il essayer de voir dans mon esprit, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la jeune fille, si je pensais à la bataille avec Emmet et le garçon, il s'énerverait.

_ « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait venir avec vous ? Vous n'avez pas revus Bella après qu'elle soit partie. Répond Rosalie »

**POV Edward**

Ma Bella était vivante, cette pensée me gonflait le cœur, je l'aimais tellement. Le jour ou je l'ai abandonné dans la forêt, oui il s'agissait d'un abandon, je l'avais lâchement abandonné dans cette forêt. Elle était devenue un vampire, sa transformation a eu lieu peu de temps après qu'on l'ait abandonné, pourquoi avais-je fais cela ? Cela n'a servi à rien, elle n'a pas pu conserver son humanité comme je le souhaitais. Qui l'avais transformé. Victoria ? Si c'était elle je ne pourrais même pas me charger d'elle, Bella et sa famille l'avaient déjà fait.

Bella et sa famille. Ces mots me déchiraient le cœur, nous aurions pu être sa famille, tous unis, ensemble… Mais j'avais empêché cela, s'était ma faute, même si Jasper en était l'élément déclencheur. J'avais prit la décision de partir et n'avais pas laissé le choix à ma famille. Je voulais la voir, lui expliquer pourquoi je l'avais abandonné.

_ « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait venir avec vous ? Vous n'avez pas revus Bella après qu'elle soit partie. Répond Rosalie » dis-je en colère.

_ « Calme toi Edward, Rosalie n'a rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé de partir il y a 51 ans, c'est toi, alors ne l'agresse pas comme tu le fais, sans elle tu ne saurais même pas que Bella est en vie » rétorqua Emmet hargneusement.

Puis une suite d'image défila dans sa tête, il avait détruit la maison de Bella, elle s'était énervé contre lui et lui avait demandé de partir, il s'était battu avec son « fils » comme elle l'appelait. Il me ressemblait tellement, comment cela se faisait-il je ne comprenais rien, il avait dans les 18 ans et son cœur battait.

_ « Tu as réduit l'intérieur de sa maison en poussière. Tu t'es battu contre un membre de sa famille. » Lui hurlais-je dessus. Toute la famille était surprise et regardait Emmet qui se leva devant moi.

_ « J'ai cru que je ne reverrais plus jamais Rosalie, j'ai cru qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal, tu aurais réagis comment à ma place. J'ai cru l'avoir perdu MERDE. Tu crois que c'est facile, tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque ici avec Anna se que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment la. Vous seuls pouvez me comprendre. »

_« Je te comprends Emmet, ne t'inquiète pas, Edward est en colère, nous allons retourner la bas et allons lui parler, tous ensemble. » Répondit Anna. Elle était une personne si sage, ma meilleure amie. Elle arrivait à m'apaiser si facilement.

Chacun des couples prenaient une voiture, Carlisle et Esmé dans la BMW de Carlisle, Alice et Jasper dans la Porsche d'Alice et Rosalie et Emmet dans le Hummer d'Emmet alors que j'étais dans ma Volvo avec Anna en direction de l'ile de Victoria au nord du Canada.

_Voila un chapitre de terminé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçût que Edward et Anna ne soient pas ensemble, se que je doute. _

_Et oui les possibles retrouvailles ne sont pas encore la, enfin si elles se font. Enfin, moi je sais se qu'il va se passer car j'ai déjà rédigé les grandes idées. Mais vous verrez bien, un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal._

_Je voulais vous prévenir, je commence mon stage jeudi et il se trouve assez loin de chez moi. Je risque de dormir chez une amie la semaine qui n'a pas internet. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster la semaine. Mais j'écrirais au brouillon et posterais chaque dimanche._

_Bonne fin de semaine a toutes._

_Bisous_

_Céline_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_Particulièrement à __Nini88__ (je ne me suis pas trompé dans ton pseudo aujourd'hui.), à __marion__ ma revieweuse anonyme la plus assidue qui avait raison sur la finalité de ce chapitre._

_Merci également à __TisingeD, Anne, acoco, lucie62170, oliveronica cullen massen, emichlo, elo-didie, patoun, __Saliiie. J'ai peut etre pas repondu a certaines review parce que je suis en stage et j'ai pas beaucoup le temps, j'ai préféré finir mon chapitre._

_Sur ce chapitre, un gros de POV de Charles. Je crois qu'en écrivant un POV de Charles dans un précédant chapitre, je me suis attachée à lui, je l'aime bien après tout._

**Chapitre 5 : Possible retrouvailles ?**

**POV Charles**

Nous étions sur le chemin en direction de la Villa, j'avais chassé 2 ours, je m'habituais au sang animal. J'étais content, je m'entendais bien avec la famille de Bella. J'étais bien entouré, ils étaient tous là pour m'aider dans mon combat, celui de devenir végétarien. J'avais envie de faire le bien, j'avais tué tellement de personnes, ce combat je le menais pour moi mais j'avais aussi envie que Bella soit fière de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'attirait en elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi et qu'elle ne regrette pas sa décision de m'avoir laissée la vie sauve mais également de m'avoir invitée à rejoindre sa famille.

Nous faisions la course vers notre villa, j'étais en tête, j'ai toujours été rapide, même humain, je me rappelle je faisais parti de l'équipe d'athlétisme, j'avais gagné plusieurs championnat avec mon lycée. Lorsque j'arrivais à proximité de la villa j'entendis Bella parler.

_« Je pense que nous devrions partir, je ne souhaite pas que les Cullen reviennent ici. Attendons Joshua, Chloé, Théo, Cecilia et Charles et nous en discuterons »

Je me suis précipité vers la Villa et suis rentré par la baie vitré et je me stoppais net. Le salon était sans dessus dessous, les meubles étaient cassés, le canapé était renversé, il y avait un trou dans le mur. Apres avoir fait le tour de la pièce, je voyais Bella qui examinait Anthony, sa chemise était déchiré et il était décoiffé, enfin cela ne changeais pas de d'habitude, depuis les 3 jours ou je vivais ici, il n'y avait pas un jour ou Tony était coiffé. Je m'approchais d'eux. J'espérais que Bella n'était pas blessée.

_ « Bella ça va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Anthony me regarda en souriant, pourquoi me regardait-il comme cela ?

_ « Maman va bien entant donné que c'est moi que l'on a attaqué » me dit-il toujours en souriant. J'étais un peu gêné, comment prendrait-il l'inquiétude que j'avais pour sa mère.

Les autres nous avaient rejoint et s'étaient arrêtés à ma hauteur en ayant la même réaction que moi. Joshua prit alors la parole.

_ « Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? »

_ « Emmet Cullen est venu chercher sa femme et a attaqué Tony en pensant que s'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal. J'ai réussit à le stoppé, je pense qu'il était assez surpris de me voir en vie, et a eu du mal à assimiler l'information. Il a été cherché Rosalie et ils sont partis. Il voulait faire causette mais je les ai renvoyé. Il y a une chance que les Cullen viennent dans les prochains jours. Je n'ai pas envi de les voir, encore moins Edward, je propose donc de partir, je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas partir, nous ne sommes pas ici depuis longtemps, mais je ne veux vraiment pas les affronter. Je suis encore trop en colère envers eux, je… je ne pourrais surement pas me contrôler. » Elle fixa d'abord Joshua qui prit la parole.

_ « Je pense que je peux parler en mon nom et au nom de Chloé, nous savons que les Cullen n'ont rien à faire avec nous, si tu ne veux pas les voir, nous te suivrons, nous sommes une famille et nous n'obligerons jamais un membre de cette famille à se retrouver face à une situation qu'il ne désire pas. » Il regarda Chloé et celle-ci hochât la tête. Bella se tourna alors vers Théo.

_ « Je pense qu'Elie souhaiterais les rencontrer mais je sais que cela te ferais beaucoup de mal Bella, alors si Elie souhaite vraiment les rencontrer, nous pouvons le faire sans t'impliquer directement dans la rencontre. » Elie lui sourit et l'embrassa et pris la parole.

_ « Tu sais maman que j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer les Cullen, mais comme Théo l'a souligné, je ne le ferais pas en te faisant du mal. J'ai déjà pu parler un peu avec Rosalie, je pense que s'est déjà bien, bien sur je voudrais connaitre papa mais pas en te rendant triste. »

Bella la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Moi j'étais figé, Elie avait dit que son père faisait parti des Cullen, je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que Tony et Elie étaient les enfants biologiques de Bella, mais je ne connaissais pas plus l'histoire. Bella se tourna alors vers son fils et sa compagne.

_ « Tu sais déjà ce que je pense maman, je pense que nous devrions commencer à préparer les affaires, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de choses à prendre. Tu pourrais partir avec Charles et Elie avec Théo, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard avec les filles qui ont une tonne de fringues à prendre. Nous pouvons laisser les meubles, vu l'état de ceux du rez-de-chaussée, on devra en racheter quand on aura trouvé une villa. » Chloé et Cecilia s'écrièrent en même temps.

_ « Hey, ce n'est pas vrais, c'est nécessaire d'avoir de beaux habits. »

Les garçons rigolèrent et partirent dans la chambre. Personnellement je n'avais aucune affaire à préparer car j'empruntais des affaires à Joshua, Théo et Tony. Avec Rosalie à la maison et mon apprentissage, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de commencer ma « garde robe » comme le disait Cécilia. Elle voulait absolument m'en faire une, pour que j'ai le choix, elle me disait qu'il fallait se préparer au cas où je croise mon âme sœur. Mais je ne crois pas en l'âme sœur personnellement, nous sommes des vampires des êtres du mal, nous ne pouvons pas trouver le bonheur, nous n'en n'avons pas le droit. N'ayant rien à préparer, je décidais d'aller aider Bella afin de partir le plus vite possible, a priori, elle était pressée de partir. Elle était dans sa chambre, une grande valise sur le lit. J'entrais dans celle-ci, elle me regarda puis continua à ranger ses affaires dans la valise.

_ « Tu veux un cout de main ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'affaire à préparer, si tu veux je peux t'aider ou t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler. »

_ « Je me doute que tu ne comprends pas forcement toute cette histoire. »

J'hochais de la tête.

_ « J'ai connu Edward quand j'étais humaine, il était déjà un vampire depuis 90 ans. Il était attiré par mon sang, mais il était aussi attiré par ma personne, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Un jour il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'un van allait me renverser à cause du verglas. C'est à partir de se moment que je me suis poser des questions. J'ai fais quelques recherches, un ami m'avait parlé d'une légende entre des suceurs de sang et des loups. J'ai donc découvert que lui et sa famille était des vampires. Il refusait de se rapprocher de moi du fait de sa condition mais on est quand même sorti ensemble. »

On s'était assis sur le lit, elle voulait me raconter son histoire et je voulais pouvoir l'écouter tranquillement.

_ « Un vampire et une humaine aussi proche ? Il arrivait à se contrôler ? »

_ « Oui, plus ou moins, au début, on ne pouvait pas être trop proche, je pense que le fait qu'il vienne dans ma chambre quand je dormais lui permettait de s'habituer à mon odeur. Notre relation a changé le jour de nos 18 ans. Alors qu'il avait toujours refusé d'être vraiment trop proche de moi. Nous nous sommes jetés à l'eau. Avant d'aller faire la fête chez lui pour mon anniversaire, nous sommes allés dans une clairière, la même ou il m'avait amené pour me déclarer son amour. »

Elle commençait à trembler, je l'ai donc prise dans mes bras et faisait des cercles dans son dos avec ma main, je voulais la réconforter, je voyais bien que me raconter son histoire était difficile. Je lui faisais de la peine, je m'en voulais. Elle était si gentille et adorable. Je l'encourageais à poursuivre son récit malgré les sanglots sans larme qu'elle avait.

_ « Cette après-midi là, nous avons couché ensemble, cette seule fois m'a fait tomber enceinte, enfin nous ne nous étions pas protéger comme les humains. Je pensais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer. Je savais que Rosalie voulait absolument un enfant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. J'en ai donc déduit que seules les femelles ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Ensuite nous sommes allés chez lui. Alice, sa sœur avait fait une fête pour mon anniversaire, mais maladroite comme j'étais, je me suis coupée avec le papier cadeaux, Jasper qui est le mari d'Alice était végétarien depuis peu, il n'a donc pas résisté au sang, il a faillit me sauter dessus mais Edward l'en a empêché. Ce soir la il m'a ramené chez moi et m'a embrassé pour la dernière fois. Les jours qui suivirent, je ne les ai plus vus au lycée, le soir du troisième jour, Edward est venu me chercher pour que l'on discute. Il m'a amené dans la forêt et m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, que j'étais qu'une distraction. Ce jour la j'ai cru que ma vie s'effondrait »

Elle sanglotait de plus en plus dans mes bras.

_ « Calme toi Bella, je suis la, si tu veux arrêter de me parler tu peux le faire, je ne veux pas que tu ressasses le passé à cause de moi. »

_ « Tu fais parti de la famille maintenant tu dois connaitre mon histoire si tu veux comprendre nos réactions » Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ses pupilles que mon cœur se serra.

_ « Pendant 3 mois, j'étais l'ombre de moi-même, je ne mangeais presque plus, je ne dormais presque plus, dès que je fermais les yeux, des cauchemars me réveillaient. Lors du troisième mois, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Il avait été le seul homme avec qui j'ai eu des relations sexuelles. J'ai découverte que j'étais enceinte car j'entendais des voies. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait la condition de mes enfants. Quand ils sont venus au monde, Tony m'a mordu et m'a donc transformé. »

_ « Bella, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas recherché pour lui dire qu'il allait devenir père. »

_ « Il ne voulait plus de moi, il ne m'aimait plus, je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui. Je ne voulais pas que lui ou sa famille aient des obligations envers moi, qu'ils se sentent obligés envers moi. Ma famille est ici aujourd'hui, Joshua, Chloé, mes enfants leurs compagnons et toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, ils m'on tous abandonné, ils ont fait leur choix et moi j'ai fait le mien.»

Je voulais la réconforter et la faire sourire un peu.

_ « Je vais faire tes valises et toi tu vas regarder, tu vas voir, ça va se faire tout seul, je m'appel Merlin l'enchanteur.»

Elle me regarda bizarrement puis je lui souriais, j'utilisais mon don de télékinésie pour faire sortir ses habits de l'armoire pour les mettre dans la valise. Je me rappelle de ce dessin animé de Merlin l'enchanteur de Disney. Je la regardais et me mis a chanté la chanson que Merlin chantais en utilisant sa magie pour faire ses bagages *. Je chantais en faisant des mimiques. J'espérais la faire rire.

_ALICAFEZ BALAKAREZ MALAKAMEZ MERIPADEZ __  
__WOKETY POKETY WOKETY WOUM_

_WOKETY POKETY WOKETY WOK __  
__Ramassons le bric-à-brac __  
__Encore un instant ... __  
__Et les bagages seront faits_

_HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS WOUM __  
__PRESTIDIGITORIOUM __  
__HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS WOUM __  
__PRESTIDIGITORIOUM __  
__WOOO_

Puis je ne m'attendais pas à cela, elle reprit la réplique qu'Arthur faisait dans le dessin animé.

_ « Curieuse façon de faire des bagages ! »

Et je lui répondis, tout comme Merlin l'avait fait à Arthur :

_« Sinon comment ferais-tu tenir tout dans une seule valise ? Par contre je te laisse faire le dernier tiroir »

Puis on éclata de rire, en ouvrant le dernier tiroir, j'avais vu qu'il s'agissait de ses sous vêtements. La voir sourire à nouveau me réchauffa le cœur même si je savais que mon cœur était mort, s'il avait pu rebattre en se moment, je savais qu'il battrait à 100 a l'heure.

_ « Je vais mettre tes affaires dans le coffre et on pourra partir. »

Elie et Théo nous attendaient près de la voiture. Théo se marrait en me regardant, j'avais un peu honte, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

_ « Nous pouvons partir Monsieur l'enchanteur. »

Bella explosa de rire et monta dans la voiture. Elie s'approcha de moi et me serra dans les bras en me chuchotant un merci si bas que seul moi ai du l'entendre. Nous prenions la route vers notre nouveau chez nous.

**POV Edward**

Chacun des couples prenaient une voiture, Carlisle et Esmé dans la BMW de Carlisle, Alice et Jasper dans la Porsche d'Alice et Rosalie et Emmet dans le Hummer d'Emmet alors que j'étais dans ma Volvo avec Anna en direction de l'ile de Victoria au nord du Canada.

Même en roulant à près de 200 km par heure, il nous fallait du temps pour aller jusque l'ile de Victoria, il nous fallait aussi prendre le Ferri pour aller sur l'ile avec nos voitures. Plus le temps passais, plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je voulais revoir Bella, lui expliquer. Lui dire que je l'aimais encore. Anna m'avait demandé de prendre le volant car je n'étais pas beaucoup attentif.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas Ed, on retrouvera Bella, tu pourras lui dire se que tu ressens pour elle et l'avenir vous réunira »

_ « Anna, Bella a une nouvelle famille, tu n'as pas vu le regard de haine qu'elle avait envers Emmet quand il est parti. »

Nous venions de quitter le Ferri, il nous avait fallut 3 heures pour traverser et arriver sur l'ile de Victoria. Nous suivions la voiture d'Emmet car lui et Rose étaient les seuls à pouvoir retrouver la maison. Lorsque nous étions sur le Ferri, j'avais observé la mer et en voyant l'autre Ferri qui faisait le chemin inverse, j'avais encore une drôle d'impression, j'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas partis, et que si c'était le cas, que nous serions là à temps.

Nous arrivions enfin, on voyait le toit d'une villa au dessus des arbres au loin, je me rapprochais enfin d'elle.

Lorsque nous arrivions, on pouvait voir trois voitures garées devant la maison, les coffres étaient ouverts. Ils avaient donc décidé de partir mais ils n'étaient pas encore parti, je fus soulager en pensant cela, elle serait donc la, je pourrais lui parler, lui expliquer, tenter de me faire pardonner, comprendre comment elle est devenue comme nous.

Nous entendions une voix de femme crier.

_ « Je veux emmener mes robes Dior et Gaultier, se sont des robes uniques, tu ne peux pas me dire de laisser tout cela ici. »

_ « Enfin chérie, je t'en rachèterais des robes, on n'a pas la place pour prendre tout se tissus, si tu n'étais pas aussi dépensière, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes pour ranger toutes tes affaires dans la voiture.

Je voyais Alice se figer et penser sous la colère « comment on ne peut pas aimer du Dior ou du Gaultier » Cela me faisais rire, ma sœur était une vrai folle de mode. Je me rappelle que Bella n'aimait pas du tout cela et détestait être la poupée de ma sœur.

Un vampire sortit de la maison avec un gros carton et se stoppât dès qu'il nous repéra grâce à son adorât et se mit à grogner.

_ « Allez vous en, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Bella ne souhaite pas vous voir, vous n'êtes plus rien pour elle, vous lui avez fait assez de mal. Elle est déjà partie de toute façon »

A l'entente de ses mots, un poignard se planta dans mon cœur, tout était de ma faute, sa douleur, sa condition de vampire, je tombai à genoux lorsque j'entendais qu'elle était déjà partie.

* * *

_*La chanson est la __Chanson Merlin l'Enchanteur Higitus Figitus_

_J'espère que l'allusion au dessin animé d'Arthur ne vous a pas choqué, j'avais envi que Charles aide Bella à retrouver le sourire. Et rien de tel que de faire le pitre comme on dit chez moi._

_Voila un chapitre en plus, je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre après ma semaine folle. Si je ne réponds pas le jour même à vos reviews s'est que je n'ai pas accès à internet mais je vous répondrais ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Comment va réagir la famille à Bella en voyant qu'Edward est aussi mal?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour avoir 1 semaine de retard. Mais samedi dernier j'ai été au ciné pour voir Eclipse, j'ai fait une après midi TV en regardant le 1 et le 2 chez une amies en bluray. Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire dimanche, tempête chez moi, un arbre est tombé sur les câbles électriques de ma rue, résultat plus d'électricité. Et la semaine je n'ai pas internet. Donc il a fallut attendre aujourd'hui. Encore désolé._

_A travers vos reviews, j'ai pu voir que l'épisode de merlin l'enchanteur a beaucoup plus et je suis contente, j'avais peur que cela soit mal pris, car trop décalé par rapport a l'univers en quelque sorte._

_Merci à __Marion__, une anonyme qui m'écrit à chaque chapitre. _

_Merci à Galswinthe qui a dévoré ma fic hier à priori car j'ai une reviews sur tous les chapitres hier._

_Merci à Saliiie__et désolé d'avoir tardé pour la suite._

_leausy, ne t'inquiète pas trop concernant Charles et Bella, enfin je n'en dit pas plus. De plus tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité pour ce qu'il va se passer pour ce chapitre._

_elo-didie, tu t'es posé la bonne question et tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes petits mots régulie__rs._

_aelita48, on verra bien si tes théories sont justes ou pas. Mais je rappel qu'il s'agira d'un Happy end._

_Merci nini88 pour ton soutien régulier. Tu es ma plus grande lectrice et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je suis aussi contente que tu apprécies Charles tout comme moi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre 2 semaines pour la suite. J'ai plus que 2 semaines de stage, en aout je serais plus disponible pour écrire et j'espère me rattraper à ce moment. _

_emichlo, ton petit « j'adore ! » sur mes chapitres m'encourage, même si tu explicite pas ce qu'il te plait ou pas, tu penses à me dire que tu aimes ma fic._

_chat-de-nuit, j'espère que la suite te plaira également._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : la vérité**

**POV Tony :**

_ « Allez vous en, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Bella ne souhaite pas vous voir, vous n'êtes plus rien pour elle, vous lui avez fait assez de mal. Elle est déjà partie de toute façon »

Je vis Edward tomber à genoux par terre, comme si cela pouvait lui faire quelque chose que maman soit partie, il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'a jamais aimé, il a joué avec, je ne sais pas se qu'il voulait, montrer qu'il avait du self contrôle en s'approchant d'une humaine, en lui faisant des enfants. S'amuser un peu car l'éternité est longue, il fallait une distraction comme il l'avait dit à maman. Que faisaient-ils la, ils l'ont quitté, ils nous ont abandonné, ils cherchaient à nous faire du mal.

_ « Allons finir de préparer les affaires, ils vont partir » dis-je sèchement en les regardant.

Quand Edward tomba à genoux, une vampire s'est approchée de lui et s'est accroupie à coté de lui et l'a aidé à se relever. Ils étaient proches, cela se voyait, elle lui avait prit la main, ainsi il osait venir ici avec sa compagne, tout se qu'il voulait c'était faire du mal à maman. Celle-ci prit la parole.

_ « Nous aimerions avoir de ses nouvelles, comment va t'elle ? Depuis combien de temps a t'elle été transformé ? »

Comment osait-elle poser ses questions, ma mère pleurait presque tous les jours son amour perdu et elle, elle vivait avec lui, elle partageait sa vie, lorsque ma mère saura cela, elle sera encore plus anéanti, il ne faut pas qu'elle l'apprenne. J'ai toujours essayé de l'aider, de la protéger, c'est ma mère.

_ « Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire à toi ? » lui répondis-je froidement.

_ « Ne lui parle pas comme cela » répondit Edward en grognant.

Ainsi il prenait la défense de cette pouf, elle avait remplacé ma mère. J'étais entrain de m'énerver. Il osait venir ici avec sa pouf, elle osait demander des nouvelles de maman, il osait prendre sa défense. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse, partir et ne jamais revenir ? Je commençais à grogner d'agacement. Quand Cécilia prit la parole.

_ « Il a le droit de savoir, même s'il ne s'est pas bien comporter, il a le droit de savoir Tony, c'est une partie de son histoire, de votre histoire. »

Je la regardais, pourquoi devait-il savoir ? Il était parti, il avait abandonné sa chance de fonder une famille, à cause de lui nous serions jamais une vrai famille tous les 4. Même si Cecilia, Théo, Joshua et Chloé et maintenant Charles formaient une famille avec nous, mes parents, ma sœur et moi, ne seront jamais réunis. Tous cela c'était sa faute. Ils voulaient savoir, très bien ils sauront tout.

_ « Tu veux savoir la verité, quand Edward a quitté Bella dans la forêt, elle était anéanti, pendant près de 3 mois elle s'est laissée dépérir, mais nous étions là ma sœur et moi, elle ne mangeait plus, elle faisait des cauchemars la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Charlie a voulu la renvoyer chez Renée mais elle n'a pas voulu car elle espérait que tu reviennes. »

Je regardais alors Edward, mes yeux avaient noircies, j'étais en rage, je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles. Je savais que je ne devais pas lui donner autant d'importance, mais il avait fait tellement de mal à maman, je l'avais ressenti quand j'étais dans son ventre, nous l'avions tous les deux ressentis. Il baisser les yeux comme si il avait honte. Oui il devait avoir honte de se qu'il avait fait à maman.

_« Grace à nous, elle s'est ressaisit, notre arrivé lui a permit de survivre alors que tu n'étais pas là. Elle ne savait pas comment sa grossesse allait se réaliser, si nous survivrions, si elle survivrait mais elle a mit sa vie en danger pour nous. C'est moi qui ai dû la transformer pour qu'elle survive après l'accouchement. Mais tu n'étais pas la, c'est toi qui aurait du la transformer, pas moi. »

C'est comme cela que ça aurait du se passer s'il avait été sincère avec elle. Nous aurions du être tous réunis, ils auraient du se marier et il aurait du la transformer lui-même.

_ « Oui je me rappelle des paroles que tu as dites à maman, nous n'étions que des feotus Elie et moi. Tu lui as dis ! Non tu nous as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas, qu'elle n'était qu'un jeu, que tu partais sans elle, que sa serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Et aujourd'hui tu es ici avec ta si jolie famille à demander des nouvelles. Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ? Tu es partis, maman était enceinte, tu l'as abandonné. Tu nous as abandonné, elle, nous tes propres enfants, tous sa pourquoi pour une autre » dis-je en désignant la vampire qui lui tenait la main, celle-ci me regarda puis lâcha la main d'Edward. Elle voulu prendre la parole mais je continuais à parler, elle n'avait rien à dire. Cette histoire ne la concernait même pas. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur elle, elle était peut être au courant du passé d'Edward mais peut être pas. Dans le doute je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir directement.

_ « Tu l'as brisé, jamais plus je ne te laisserai l'approcher, ni elle ni ma sœur. Tu n'as rien à voir avec nous. Tu es un étranger, tu n'es pas notre père. Elles ne veulent pas vous voir, elles sont parties pour ne pas vous voir. Maintenant partez et ne revenez jamais. »

Pendant toute ma tirade, les Cullen me regardaient avec des yeux tristes, mais je ne me ferais pas avoir. J'ai entendu des hoquets de surprises lorsque j'avais dit que maman avait été enceinte, qu'il nous avait abandonné tous les trois, lorsque j'avais expliqué son mal être. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi triste ? C'est lui qui s'était mit dans cette situation. Non il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste alors que tout était de sa faute. J'étais énervé, je n'avais jamais été comme cela, j'ai toujours été calme. Le vampire blond aux cheveux courts prit la parole.

_ « Nous sommes désolé, nous ne pensions pas que notre départ entrainerait autant de conséquences »

Je voyais rouge, il voulait dire quoi, que s'ils avaient su que maman avait été enceinte, ils ne seraient pas parti. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux s'ils ne nous aimaient pas, nous n'avions pas besoin de leur pitié.

_ « Nous ne voulons pas de votre pitié, si vous seriez resté juste parce que maman était enceinte cela aurait été encore pire de votre part. Laissez nous tranquille, vous avez laissé passé votre chance de nous connaitre il y a 51 ans.

Cecilia a prit ma main, elle voulait me calmer, je le sais mais ses mots ne seraient pas suffisant même si je l'aimais plus que ma vie, la douleur accumulée depuis 50 ans de voir ma mère triste sortais enfin aujourd'hui.

_ « S'il te plait calme toi, il le faut, va chasser et rejoins nous quand tu seras calmé, les Cullen ne seront plus là à ton retour et nous partirons rejoindre Bella, Charles, Elie et Théo. S'il te plait Tony »

J'ai décidé de l'écouter, elle savait se qui était bon pour moi, tant que les Cullen n'étaient plus la à mon retour, tout se passerait bien, je me calmerais. Je l'embrassais puis parti me calmer.

**POV Cécilia**

J'avais envoyé Tony chasser, j'avais vu qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, il ne contrôlait plus ses paroles. Il s'était emporté, je savais qu'Elie souhaitait connaitre son père malgré le mal qu'il avait fait. Elle disait que s'il était au courant il ne serait pas parti, ce qui énervait encore plus Tony. Quand à Bella, elle n'avait jamais prit partie entre les deux, elle disait que si ses enfants voulaient connaitre leur père, elle ne les empêcherait pas et que Tony ne devait pas empêcher sa sœur de prendre contact si elle le souhaitait. Je savais que Tony était très en colère contre son père, cela se comprenait mais je savais aussi qu'il avait besoin de lui. Je devais agir, cela prendrait peut être du temps, mais je devais intervenir pour qu'il lui pardonne en quelque sorte. Je savais que Tony m'en voudrait mais je l'aimais, je faisais cela pour son bien et je sais que dans un avenir plus ou moins lointains il me remerciera, je le sais.

_ « Je m'excuse pour le comportement de Tony mais vous pouvez comprendre qu'il essaye de se protéger et de protéger sa mère et sa sœur, votre départ les à beaucoup touché, je connais les Swan depuis 20 ans, il y a toujours eu une part de tristesse en eux que nous n'arrivions pas à combler. »

Je regardais les autres membres de ma famille, je savais qu'ils pensaient comme moi sur ce point, j'espère seulement qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi pour le reste. Voir Edward aussi triste me mettais mal a l'aise, quelque chose clochait, il l'avait quitté, pourquoi serait-il triste ? Je ne comprenais pas.

_ « Tony s'en ai beaucoup voulu d'avoir transformé sa mère car elle était triste de vivre tout simplement, elle pense toujours à toi, elle t'a tellement aimé. Comme il vous l'a dit, se n'est pas lui qui aurait du le faire mais toi » dis-je en regardant Edward. Celui-ci leva la tête lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom.

_ « Sachez que Tony a parlé sur le cout de la colère, sa sœur aimerait vous connaitre au contraire, Bella ne les a jamais empêché de penser à toi, ni d'essayer de te retrouver si ils le souhaitaient, mais Elie est bien trop attachée à notre famille pour partir à votre recherche. Bella n'est pas prête à vous revoir et encore moins à vous pardonner mais j'espère qu'avec le temps cela s'arrangera, même si je doute qu'elle veuille te revoir tout en sachant que tu as refait ta vie. »

Je voyais que mes paroles réconfortaient un peu les Cullen, les traits de leurs visages étaient moins tirés. Je regardais Joshua et Chloé comme pour attendre leur approbation.

Edward prit la parole.

_ « Je n'ai pas refais ma vie, depuis que je suis parti, je pense tous les jours à elle, Anna est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous de plus que de l'amitié, elle m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque je pensais que Bella était morte. »

Il paraissait sincère.

_ « Attendez ici. »

Je parti à vitesse vampirique dans la maison, je pris un des cadres photos du mur qui avait été épargné par la bagarre entre Emmet et Tony. Cette photo avait être prise le jour de noël il y a 5 ans. Bella était entourée de ses deux enfants, elle était souriante sur cette photo, ce soir là Théo avait demandé Elie en fiançailles. Bella était heureuse pour sa fille. Elle était assise sur le canapé et Elie et Tony étaient assis par terre en prenant appui sur les jambes à Bella. Je retournais dehors en montrant le cadre à ma famille afin d'avoir leur accord, ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Je m'approchais d'Edward et lui tendit le cadre et prit la parole.

_ « Sache que je ne fais pas cela pour toi ou pour ta famille, je fais cela car j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront et que Bella retrouvera sa joie de vivre. »

Edward prit le cadre et le serra contre son cœur, sa réaction me surpris. Il ne parlait pas mais il avait l'air tellement reconnaissant, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

_ « Je peux faire passer un message à Elie avec vos coordonnés si vous voulez, elle choisira si elle veut prendre contact avec vous. » Dis-je, tous les Cullen me regardait avec le sourire. Le vampire blond s'approcha de moi et me tendit une carte de visite.

_ « Je suis Carlisle Cullen, je vous remercie pour l'effort que vous faites pour nous aider, malgré l'objection de Tony. Merci du fond du cœur, nous … »

Je le coupais, Tony n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

_ « Vous devriez partir, Tony va bientôt rentrer et vaux mieux que vous ne soyez pas la. Soyez patient. »

_ « Oui nous voudrions pas vous mettre dans une position inconfortable. Merci encore »

Ils partirent tous. Edward s'arrêta et se retourna.

_ « Dites leurs que je suis désolé, que je les aime, je voulais simplement la protéger de notre condition de vampire. »

**POV Bella**

Nous avions trouvé une magnifique Villa à Helena dans le Montana, nous avions quitté le Canada pour les Etats Unis, la météo était bien pour nous, une région sans trop de soleil, ce qui nous permettais ne pas être trop ennuyé à la librairie et au lycée. La villa était dans la forêt, elle était magnifique, il y avait de grandes baies vitrées, j'aimais la lumière du jour. J'espère que nous nous plairons ici. Elie m'avait aidé à choisir la villa, Charles et Théo nous avait dit qu'il nous laissait faire entre fille et étaient partis chasser. Quand ceux-ci rentraient je leur dit de ranger leurs affaires puis m'adressa à Charles.

_ « Tu viens on va dans ma chambre »

Je le pris par la main et l'emmena en haut, nous avions pleins de choses à faire.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus quand même.

Oubliez pas de laissez un petit message pour m'encourager ou me dire que vous aimez ou pas.^^

Que prépare Bella à Charles ?

Bonne semaine a toutes et à tous (il y a peut être des hommes : on ne sait jamais).

Gros bisous Céline.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou, vous avez de la chance, mon Pc a merdé il y a deux jours, ma session était bloquée, plus moyens de la démarrer et donc de récupérer mes documents, mon PC avait planté au chargement Windows. Enfin mon homme a réussi à réparer._

_Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre en mp, j'ai préféré vous écrire un chapitre plutôt que de vous répondre, je vous réponds donc ici. _

_En général, vous avez tous aimé l'action de Cécilia et j'en suis contente. Mais vous avez tous un peu peur pour Charles et Bella, mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Vous avez tous eu peur pour rien._

_Merci pour vos petits mots en tout cas._

_mathildeD__ : Maintenant, tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour avoir la suite. Je te souhaite bonne fin de week-end._

_philae89__ :__ je poste normalement tous les dimanche un nouveau chapitre._

_Petitefilledusud __: une nouvelle anonyme, j'espère que la suite te plaira également et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Charles. Ce n'est pas son rôle à mes yeux également. _

_Marion__ : Toujours fidele a ton poste, j'espère que la suite te plaira également._

_Saliiie : Il n'y a pas eu de tempête heureusement, j'espère que la suite te plaira également. _

_acoco__ : __Pas de bêtises en vue normalement. Enfin je n'en dit pas plus ^^._

_emichlo : Moi aussi « j'adore ! » tes petits messages. _

_aelita48 : Je suis contente que mon idée de ne pas laisser les Swan pardonner trop facilement mais qu'une chance soit visible te plaise._

_Galswinthe : Voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres. _

_nini88 : Contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que cela te plaira aussi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si tes théories sont justes ou pas sinon cela casserai le suspens. _

_oliveronica cullen massen : Contente que tu reste fidele au RDV du dimanche après midi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_elo-didie : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, j'espère que celui-ci également. _

**Chapitre 7 : La vie reprend**

**POV Bella**

_ « Tu viens, on va dans ma chambre »

Je le pris par la main et l'emmena en haut, nous avions pleins de choses à faire.

_ « Bella, pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, je le tirais dans ma chambre, je souriais, s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Je rigolais intérieurement, et j'avais un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était tellement innocent, tellement gentil, il me faisait oublier mes problèmes, ma tristesse, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rencontré avant. Il éclaircissait ma vie.

Il était gêné, cela se voyait.

_ « Aller Charles, enlève moi tes fringues, plus vite que sa, on n'a pas le temps de s'amuser, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

_ « Pa… Pardon… Que… Qu'est ce que tu racontes» Murmurait Charles. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas comme cela. Il avait un regard protecteur fraternel envers moi, je le savais, j'avais le même envers lui. Durant tout le trajet qui nous a amené chez notre nouveau chez nous, nous avions parlé. Il m'a un peu plus parlé de sa vie, je lui en suis reconnaissante, je lui ai parlé de mon passé, il en a fait de même.

**Flash Back**

Nous étions en voiture pour aller vers notre nouveau chez nous, je passais par les campagnes pour ne pas tenter Charles, je savais que c'était difficile. Je repensais au pourquoi du comment nous en étions arrivé à devoir déménager. Cela était ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à faire face à mon passer. J'étais faible. Charles me sorti de mes pensées.

_ « Je sais à quoi tu penses Bella, rien n'est de ta faute tu sais. C'est lui qui est parti, il ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Tu sais, quand j'étais humain, j'aimais une fille, elle était dans la même école que moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux d'une fille, elle s'appelait Maya. Je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher, elle me faisait peur, tu imagines, moi avoir peur d'une fille. La honte » dit-il en rigolant, je le suivais. C'est vrai qu'avec nous il n'a jamais été timide.

_ « J'ai choisi de ne pas l'approcher, c'était mon choix, je n'ai pu m'en prendre qu'a moi lorsque mon meilleur ami à tenter sa chance. Mais j'étais quand même heureux pour lui car il était heureux avec cette fille. Un soir après une compétition d'athlétisme, elle m'a rejoint dans les vestiaires, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle aimait aussi mon meilleur ami, elle m'a avoué que si j'avais tenté ma chance avant que mon meilleur ami le fasse, elle aurait accepté de sortir avec moi. Tu sais quoi, je l'ai très mal pris, je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole, non pas que j'étais blessé parce que j'ai perdu ma chance, mais parce qu'elle a choisit mon meilleur ami comme lot de consolation. Tous ce qui l'intéressait, se n'était pas lui, ni moi, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un. Mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai expliqué les mots de Maya, il m'a reproché de vouloir les séparer. Quelques années après, j'ai appris que Maya avait dilapidé l'argent de mon meilleur ami et qu'elle était partie. Je me suis longtemps dit que si j'avais fais le bon choix, elle n'aurait pas causé des tords à mon meilleur ami, qu'on serait toujours ensemble tous les deux, qu'on ne se serait pas séparer à cause d'une fille. J'ai fait mon choix, comme il a fait le sien. Un jour, je l'ai croisé, peu avant d'être transformé, il m'a demandé pardon pour son comportement, il a compris que je culpabilisais de ne pas m'être plus battu pour lui faire voir la vérité, il a trouvé les mots pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas dire que s'était de ma faute, comme tu ne peux pas dire que s'est de la tienne si la famille t'a suivi. Nous sommes une famille, nous nous soutenons, nous te suivons avec joie. »

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il avait trouvé les bons mots pour me rendre le sourire. Il faisait parti intégrante de la famille, s'il était amené à partir, un grand vite se sentirait.

_ « Aller qu'est-ce-que tu attends, si je veux te commander des habits sur internet, il faut bien que je prenne tes mesures, tu ne vas pas porter les vieilles chemises de mon fils toute ta vie. Tu sais que pour l'instant tu ne peux pas aller en ville, tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter les humains. Quand tu le seras, on ira ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, on va choisir sur internet »

Il paraissait soulagé. Je lui souriais.

_ « Ah ! D'accord, Bella, tu m'as fais peur. »

_ « Charles, je sais que tu as des forts sentiments pour moi, je sais aussi que ce n'est que de l'amour fraternel, je ressens la même chose pour toi. J'ai trouvé en toi le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Charles, tu t'es si vite intégré dans la famille, c'est que tu as ta place, à croire qu'elle n'attendait que toi, elle t'est réservée depuis longtemps.»

Il s'approchait de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Bella » Dit-il avec un sourire, puis il embrassa mon front. Nous fûmes interrompus par Elie qui rentrait dans ma chambre.

_ « Oh pardon je dérange, je.. euh… je voulais juste prévenir que… que les autres seront bientôt la, Tony m'a téléphoné. Je… Je vous laisse reprendre … se.. se que vous faisiez. Encore désolé »

Puis elle parti a une vitesse vampirique en prenant soins de fermer la porte. Charles et moi nous regardions dans les yeux et éclations de rire. Ma fille s'était faite des idées en nous voyant, cela nous faisait rire. Elle était si gênée de nous avoir interrompu, mais elle aurait du savoir que le seul homme que j'ai aimé était son père, même si aujourd'hui je ne pouvais lui pardonner ses actes, il resterait toujours l'homme que j'ai aimé plus que ma propre vie.

_ « On va devoir discuter quand elle rentrera avant qu'elle raconte des bêtises aux autres » dis-je en riant.

_ « Oui, tu sais, j'avais une sœur, je n'ai pas sur la protéger car je suis parti après avoir être transformé. Mais je promets que je te protégerais comme je l'aurais fait avec elle. »

**POV Elie **

J'y crois pas, je viens d'interrompre maman et Charles, ils venaient de se déclarer et moi comme une conne, j'étais arrivée comme une fleur dans la chambre de maman, ou leur chambre désormais. J'étais contente que maman ait enfin rencontré quelqu'un, même si je préférais qu'elle retourne avec papa. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, mais je suis quand même contente, elle va enfin retrouver le sourire, j'ai bien vu que depuis que Charles est arrivé, elle est plus souriante, ils étaient souvent ensemble même si maman s'occupait de tata Rosalie. Quand Charles n'était pas à la chasse, ils étaient ensemble, j'ai bien entendu comment il agissait avec maman, qui irait chanter Merlin l'enchanteur. Non mais c'est tellement Kitch. J'en rigole encore. Je ne pensais pas que maman se ferait avoir aussi facilement par son comportement de clown.

Il fallait que j'en parle à Tony, il serait content que maman est enfin trouvée l'amour, nous en avions déjà parlé tous les deux, cela nous rendait triste qu'elle soit seule entourée de tous ses couples. Tony était celui qui pouvait mieux comprendre maman, il a longtemps été célibataire avant de rencontrer sa Cecilia.

Je parti à la rencontre de la famille à travers la forêt, je sentais déjà leur odeur se rapprocher, je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route. Les 3 voitures s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde descendis de la voiture pour savoir se que je faisais la. C'est mon frère qui prit la parole.

_ « Elie, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Je croyais que vous vous installiez dans la nouvelle villa. »

_ « Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, enfin à vous dire, à propos de Charles et maman. Enfin non, je vais vous montrer plutôt. Venez ! »

Chacun pris la main de l'autre pour former un cercle et j'envoyais les images que j'avais vues. Mon pouvoir avait évolué avec le temps, avec de l'entrainement comme maman m'avait dit. Désormais, je pouvais envoyer des images à plusieurs personnes lorsque celles-ci se touchaient. Je montrais donc ce que j'ai vu. Maman et Charles enlacées et Charles lui dire qu'il l'aimait. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, Tony aussi, je savais que cela lui plairait. Tony prit la parole

_ « Bien, Maman et Charles viennent de franchir le cap, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui parler de se qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on faisait nos valises, elle est enfin heureuse, je ne veux pas que cet événement la bouleverse encore une foi. »

Je ne comprenais pas, de quoi parlait-il ? Que s'était-il passé à la maison. Je le regardais interrogative. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'expliquer, je regardais chacun des autres membres de ma famille.

_ « Les Cullen sont venus Elie, ils voulaient des nouvelles de ta mère, ton frère ne voulait pas leur en donné, Cecilia l'a poussé à lui expliquer qui vous étiez, toi et lui. Ils savent que vous existiez maintenant, Ed… ton père sait qu'il a des enfants quelque part » Dit Chloé.

_ « Il n'est pas ici, il ne veut pas nous connaitre, pourquoi ? » Dis-je triste.

_ « Parce que se n'est pas sa place, il nous a abandonné » cria Tony

Si papa était au courant de notre existence, il aurait dû venir, venir faire connaissance, nous rencontrer, mais il n'était pas la, ils étaient rentrés seuls sans papa. Le père que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer ne voulait pas nous voir. Je parti en courant en direction de la forêt, j'avais besoin d'être seule. En partant, j'entendais Tony m'appeler mais je voulais rester seule.

**POV Cécilia**

Tony avait encore une foi dépasser les bornes. Qu'il s'énerve contre son père était quelque chose mais contre sa sœur, je ne le tolérais pas, je l'aimais mais parfois il allait trop loin.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir plus de tact pour lui dire, tu sais qu'elle veut le rencontrer, et toi tu lui fais du mal. Tu n'aurais même pas du lui en parler si tu ne souhaites pas en parler à Bella. Tony, tu sais que ta sœur n'a pas les mêmes opinions que toi à ce sujet. Tu as dit à son père de ne pas essayer de reprendre contact et toi tu t'empresses de dire à ta sœur que tu l'as rencontré. Parfois je me demande si tu as un cœur »

J'étais en colère, je savais que je le blessais en disant cela mais il l'avait cherché. Elie était comme ma sœur, je n'acceptais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

_ « Rentre à la villa, je vais essayer de réparer tes dégâts, préviens Théo que nous sommes sur la crête. Elle aura plus besoin de lui que de moi ou même de toi. »

Je courrais vers Elie, je suivais son odeur, elle s'était arrêtée en haut de la falaise et regardait vers l'horizon. Elle faisait cela pour évacuer sa colère, elle disait « que l'espace est bon pour l'âme : cela élargit l'horizon et l'esprit s'aère »(Citation de Charlie Chaplin dans _Ma vie_).Je me postais derrière elle et encerclais mes bras autour de mes épaules en posant ma tête dessus puis pris la parole.

_ « Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton frère, il veut vous protéger même s'il le fait mal. Il t'aime plus que tout, tu es sa sœur jumelle. Tu sais parfois je suis jalouse de votre lien, j'ai l'impression de ne passer qu'en seconde. Mais je le comprends, tu es sa petite sœur, il t'aime. Je comprends qu'il en veuille à votre père, mais je sais que tu souhaites le rencontrer, alors tiens, c'est le numéro pour le contacter, je ne lui ai rien promis, je lui ai juste dit que si tu le souhaitais tu le contacterais, mais sache que dans son regard, j'ai lu l'envie qu'il avait de vous connaitre. Ton frère n'est pas au courant, mais si tu souhaites le rencontrer, je te soutiendrais. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre mes parents également, j'ai été déposé dans un orphelinat, je n'ai jamais su qui était ma famille, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurai aimé les connaitre, alors si tu le souhaite personne ne doit t'empêcher de le faire. Je vais te laisser, Théo arrive, il saura te conseiller, il sait ce qu'il y a de bien pour toi. Sache que quoi que tu choisisses, ta mère ne t'en voudra pas, elle t'aime et que tu sois heureuse est sa principale préoccupation».

Je lui déposais un baiser sur l'épaule et parti en courant en laissant ma place à Théo.

**POV Théo**

Chloé m'avait dit qu'Elie s'était disputée avec son frère au sujet de leur père. J'allais donc vers Elie et Cécilia, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je m'approchais d'elle et de Cécilia, j'entendais celle-ci lui donner des conseils. Je savais qu'elle souhaitait voir son père. Quand Cécilia parti, je m'approchais d'Elie et la pris dans mes bras, elle pleurait, je la berçais, mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle était triste.

_ « Je te soutiendrais quoi que tu choisisses mon amour »

_ « Je veux lui parler au moins une fois »

Je lui tendis mon téléphone. Elle composa le numéro.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, le combiné fut décroché avant la troisième sonnerie.

_ « Allo ! »

_Voila mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez une petite review si c'est le cas, et même si se n'est pas le cas en fait._

_Mercredi j'ai un entretiens pour mon apprentissage, alors essayez de penser à moi pour que cela se passe bien._

_Bisous à toutes._

_Céline_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes, je suis désolé de vous faire une fausse joie. Je suis parti en vacances, je ne reviens que dans 1 semaine et demi, donc il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite.

Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas pu vous écrire se message avant de partir car j'ai fini mon stage vendredi et je suis parti samedi matin très tôt.

J'en profite que j'ai une petite connexion internet (vive mac do) pour vous prévenir.

Bonnes vacances à vous les filles et encore désolé.


End file.
